Unstoppable
by tjPCfreak
Summary: There is a new rider amongst the ranks. She is young and powerful. What will become of her and her dragon? Will they join with Eragon with the Varden or will she find evil too irresistable and Galbatorix's army? Don't forget to review. **Remade!**
1. Thoughts Of An Outcast

****

**_Hello again!  
So I have a bit of explaining to do to the fans of this story.  
I got a bit of critism and took what I did of it and decided to start this story over. You will notice it is probably going to sound exactly the same but I assure you that it is NOT. I worked hard to try and remake the first chapter so it was reasonably good. This was as good as I could get it. :)  
Other chapters should be out soon._**

**_To the people who helped me and showed me that I had made a BIG mistake with Linah's character, I am eternally grateful!  
I am hoping you will like this Linah better and hope you are not too quick to judge. :P_**

**_As always, if anyone has anything to say about this story, please review and I will try to fix it (I promise I won't start over again)._**

**_Now go enjoy the remade version of Unstoppable! ^.^_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Inheritance Cycle, they belong to CP. I do not own any characters other than those who I made._**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Thoughts Of An Outcast

_Be reasonable he told me. I needed to do it he told me. Stay quiet he told me. You're just a child he told me. Go home he told me.  
__I was smarter than he so he decides that it would be best to keep me locked in my room all day for outsmarting him.  
__If my dear old father had half the mind I do, he wouldn't have sold those sheep.  
__But no he sold the sheep. The sheep we needed for clothing and for food. Not to mention the fact that two of them were pregnant!  
_Fuming, Linah set off from the tavern where her father was with his friend Darlt drinking like there was going to be no more ale after this afternoon.  
She passes several people who moved out of her way the second they noticed who she was.  
"Therinsford is hell!" Linah screamed as she slammed the front door to their house closed.

"Linah don't say such things. You know father tries his hardest to put food on the table." Her step mother Rachel tried to sooth Linah out of her rage.  
Behind Rachel stood Linah's step sister, Zariel, who was eighteen - only a year older than Linah.  
Cargen, Linah's father, had remarried after Linah's mother had fled from Therinsford.

"Or else what? You will torture me with you inane chatter about how I have to become a 'proper' young woman?!" She threw her hands up in the air and stormed upstairs.  
Too many years had Linah had to endure the speeches of everyone in town telling her that women did not wear trousers, women did not fight, and women were not as smart as men – especially her.  
They were wrong. Linah was smarter than all of them; not to mention she could probably knock any guy out cold, given the chance.  
Today, she was not about to receive _another_ speech.

Linah slammed her door shut behind her and slid down against it fighting back the tears.  
_Why? Why God? Why make me so different that my life is like hell? _She thought as the tears escaped and rolled freely down her cheeks.  
Time seemed to pass all too quickly because she was soon sitting against the door with dry red eyes. Her tears had left a trail down her cheeks and her dress was wet from where her tears kept falling.  
She stood up and relocated herself to the end of her bed.  
_I'm a freak!_ She thought as she kicked the box of her belongings.  
Her foot began throbbing as soon as it made contact with the box.  
Fresh new tears sprang to her eyes as she held her foot.  
_Well here's to hoping that is the stupidest thing I will do all week.  
_Grudgingly she stood up and walked back out of the room.

"Linah! Thank heavens. Your father should be home soon and he would not take it well if you were in your room yet again." Rachel rushed over and started fussing over her clothes. "Zariel just went to go make sure the horses are in the stables."  
Sighing Linah sat down in the chair closest to her.  
Rachel walked back into the kitchen and continued working on dinner.  
It was already dark outside when Zariel returned inside and washed before helping her mother with dinner – a chore that Linah never helped with.  
"So I was thinking of taking the two of you in town tomorrow. I was planning on visiting my friend and you two can walk around for a while if you would like." Rachel said after five minutes of pure silence.

"Sure. I was going anyway." Linah crossed her arms in front of her just as her father walked through the door.  
It was plain to see that he had been drinking. His eyes were half closed, he wore the most stupid grin, his shirt was untucked at the side and not to mention the fact he was swaying on the spot – probably unable to walk in a straight line!  
"Why how nice of you to join us father, we were beginning to wonder whatever had happened to you in town." Linah smirked as her father bobbed his head in her direction and took a seat before his legs gave away.

"I was jus' helpin' Darlt find 'is 'orse." Linah held back the laughter that wanted to burst out after her father's explanation. If the other things weren't a dead giveaway that he was drunk than his slurred speech would definitely alert Rachel to what he had been doing in town. "'Ows dinner goin' love? I 'ope it's cooked."

"It is. But before you get any tell me, have you been drinking again?" Rachel walked out with two plates in her hands, Zariel trailed after her holding another two.

"A little." He smiled as Rachel slid the plate in front of him.

After that nothing else was said over dinner. They ate, Zariel and Rachel went to clean up, Linah's father went into the bathroom and Linah escaped back up to her room.  
Linah's room was small enough to be called a storage space. She used to own the big room down the hall but after her father had remarried he gave Zariel Linah's room stating 'she is older so she needs more room'. That was the day Linah learnt how to hate someone with every fibre of her body.  
The walls of her room were bare besides the single picture of a cow Linah had drawn when she was five.  
Of her few possessions most of them were inside the box by her bed. Her mirror, hairbrush, books and the few bits of jewellery her mother had left her were inside the box while her clothes were stacked on top of empty crates to the left of her bed.  
Her room had one window – above her bed – which faced toward the forest of the Spine.  
When she was younger she had been warned to never enter the deadly forest, all the young kids were but they really hammered it into Linah.  
As much as they tried to scare her from ever entering, they failed and just made her want to explore it all the more.  
One person – out of the hundreds Linah had met – told her that there was nothing to fear in the forest.  
Roran she remembered his name was, told of how his cousin would constantly go into the Spine and come out perfectly fine – and often with food for their family.  
Linah hadn't heard from Roran since he had left town suddenly. At first she had been worried for him but over time she just thought he more than likely realized how bad it was in Therinsford and returned to the village he came from, Carvahall.  
_Maybe I could escape and I could live in Carvahall. If the people there are as nice as Roran, then my life will be much better.  
_Sighing, Linah got dressed for bed and slid under the covers.

It was still dark outside when Linah awoke.  
The creatures of the night were awake and making sounds outside her window.  
Linah sat up and gazed out to see the daunting forest.  
_I wish I could just explore it for a while.  
_Just as she thought that a wolf howled from inside the forests depths sending a chill up Linah's spine.  
_If I was going to, I would certainly need to be able to protect myself.  
_She looked in the corner where a stick Linah used to jam her door shut with leaned against the wall.  
Silently she slid out of bed and picked up the stick.  
Linah knew what she was about to do was wrong and that if anyone ever found out about it she would have to deal with so many lectures that her head would hurt from just seeing all the people. But it didn't dissuade her, Linah was sure that one day soon she would escape Therinsford and to do so without people noticing too much, she would need to hide in the forest.  
She twirled the stick around in her hand almost hitting herself in the head and missing her leg by millimetres. She swiped the stick causing the air around it make a sound.  
She continued to practice until she saw the sky getting lighter.  
Placing the stick back in its original spot, she slipped back into bed and fell to sleep.

* * *

**_Now that you have read this chapter you may have realized that I am going to space out events so they don't happen so quickly._**

**_Any suggestions? Review. I take on board ALL critism (I am after all only 15 and in year 10 so I could still use some help)._**

**_Hope you enjoyed and chapter 2 is on it's way!_**

_**Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!**_


	2. Plans To Go

**_Hey there again! I wrote this chapter as quickly as I could.  
This story will probably be reasonably the same as the books in the fact that the chapters will range in size.  
As for this chapter, well it's a shorty. :P_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Inheritance Cycle, they belong to CP. I do not own any characters other than those who I made._**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Plans To Go**

**She continued to practice until she saw the sky getting lighter.  
****Placing the stick back in its original spot, she slipped back into bed and fell to sleep.**

Linah shook her head as Zariel ran around the corner to go to some shop.  
Zariel always acted weird whenever she came into town; disappearing for long periods of time but she would always end up at the tavern.  
Shaking her head still Linah walked away from the centre of the town and toward the road to Carvahall.  
As Linah walked in the direction of the road toward Carvahall she overheard two men speaking.  
"The whole town was just wiped out. There are no bodies but there are also no people in the streets or houses. The animals were either all gone, running around the streets or just a pile of bones." The first man, who Linah didn't know, was short and stocky with short brown hair.

"I can't believe it! And to think, we let those guards pass right through here without knowing what was happening. Well at least it wasn't our town." The second man who Linah _did_ know replied. His name was Merhnir and he owned the clothes shop next to the tavern. Merhnir had grey hair that was falling out on top making him have a big bald patch. He always looked like he had not enough sleep.  
"What I really can't believe is that people say they all went into the Spine! No man, woman or child would go willingly into that damned forest let alone an animal with instincts to avoid it."

They passed out of Linah's hearing range after that and she was unable to continue listening.  
_What village is it? And if it is true about the lot of them going into the Spine then it must be safe enough for me to go through if kids and women were going through.  
__I just have to keep practicing with that stick and hope to god I will be able to steal a staff or something from one of the shops._

"Linah! What do you think you're doing in town alone?" Ingrid yelled as Linah now walked toward the mill where Roran had once worked – Linah would check every day she was in town to see if her only friend of sorts had returned.  
Linah groaned and turned to face Ingrid. Ingrid had dark brown hair with grey running through it. Her face was slightly wrinkled and she tried to hide her freckles under makeup.  
Her husband Ladorn worked as a weapons maker along with their four sons, Jeryd, Almerh, Ispharol and Lorit.

"I am not alone. Rachel and Zariel are with me but they are both doing their own business." Linah hated having to act pleasant to everyone in town; they never treated her with even the slightest hint of kindness.

"Hmm, well seeing as that is the case, carry on. But if I can't find Rachel or Zariel you will have me to deal with." With that Ingrid stalked back toward her house, occasionally looking over her shoulder back at Linah.

_Crazy old woman!_ Linah walked quicker to the mill. When she arrived she asked Dempton if Roran had returned. When he told her he had not Linah nodded and walked back toward town.  
_Roran was a nice guy, he found it in himself to be able to talk civilly to me. I'm unsure whether to be happy that he is with nicer people or be sad for the fact that I am once again alone.  
_Without thinking about it she started walking back home.  
She was sure one of the hundred people who watch her like a hawk would tell Rachel of her departure.  
After Linah left Therinsford she made her way toward the forest.  
_Just one look before I go home._ She decided as she now reached the edge of the forest.  
She took a deep breath in and stepped between two trees.  
_This is nothing scary._ Linah laughed out loud as she walked a little further into the forest.  
She was about to turn around and go back out when her foot caught on a tree root making her fall forward, into the dirt.  
Linah heard her dress rip as she put her arms out in front of herself so she wouldn't hit her face.

Pushing herself up again after becoming re-acquainted with the ground, Linah looked down at herself and saw her dress was torn and covered in dirt.  
She walked out of the forest watching her step as she left and returned to an empty house.  
After a quick scout around the house she was certain that her father was not home and Rachel and Zariel had yet to return. As quick as she could, Linah ran to her room – tripping on the top step and almost falling down _again _– to practice as she had been last night.  
When she felt she had practiced enough for the time being, she placed the stick back down and snuck out of her room and into Zariel's.  
"A pack... my pack..." She muttered as she remembered Zariel had borrowed her pack one day and had refused to give it back.  
"Ha!" Linah exclaimed as she picked up the bag from the corner of the room.  
Quicker than she had ever gone before, Linah ran back to her room and hid the pack under her bed.  
_Tonight I will begin packing my things that I will need to survive in it and tomorrow I will make my escape.  
_She picked up the stick and twirled it in her hand once more.  
You could never get enough practice.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was pretty much a filler but I didn't want to make it any longer.  
Another thing I am aware of is the fact that Linah isn't described thus far. Just so everyone knows, Linah is going to be described soonish (next few chapters)._**

**_Please review and tell me what I'm doing right (or wrong). Review just to say you like/dislike my story. Review to say want me to continue writing. Review to tell me to update quicker. Heck, review just to say hi!  
XD_**

_**Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!**_


	3. Finally Free

**_Kvetha Fricai!  
I am sorry you have had to wait so long for such a pitifully small chapter but I have had to go school. *Shudders*  
And it doesn't help that I have started at a new school! XD_**

**_ALSO!! Here's a shoutout to jrfess and Hollyleaf9!!  
These two amazing people loved my first version of Unstoppable and even though I have remade it still love it!  
THANK YOU JRFESS AND HOLLYLEAF9 FOR REVIEWING!! YOU ARE BOTH AWESOME!!_**

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short chapter._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 3 – Finally Free**

**She picked up the stick and twirled it in her hand once more.  
****You could never get enough practice.**

The loud repetitive snores of Linah's father, Cargen were the only sign that the rest of her family were in their respective rooms asleep.  
Slipping out of bed, Linah dressed and checked she had everything she would need in her pack.  
_Full waterskins, some food – I will need to steal more after I reach town.  
_Linah had planned to go to Carvahall via the forest to avoid detection. The last thing she wanted was to have to try and outrun the people of Therinsford who would have horses, all kinds of things could happen – she could drop all her food or water, she could trip and fall flat on her face or worse, she could fall and the horses could trample her!  
_Definitely going into the Spine! _Linah thought as she threw the pack over her shoulder.  
She was barefoot because she planned to steal a bare of boots while she was in town.

Boots weren't the only things she was going to be taking from the unsuspecting townsfolk. Linah also required more food, a pair of pants to replace the skirt she was wearing and a pair of gloves. Then she would also be needing weapons such as a wooden staff, a good bow with a quiver full of arrows and a dagger.

Taking in a deep breath Linah snuck outside her room with her things.  
Just as she reached the stairs she remembered something she had forgotten.  
Racing back into her room as quickly as possible without causing noise she snatched up the necklace her mother had left for her.  
It had a ruby under a criss-cross embedded with diamonds. The chain and the cross the diamonds were set in were all gold.  
Placing it around her neck Linah walked down the stairs – skipping the ones she knew creaked – and headed toward the front door.  
On the coat rack beside the door was the cloak Linah's father would wear during winter. It only just fit Cargen, so it should be right for Linah.  
She took off the pack and put on the cloak, it was still a bit too big for Linah but it was the only choice she had.  
Donning her pack again, she opened the door just enough for her to slip out and into the cold autumn night air.  
_Phase one is complete.  
_Linah sighed a breath of relief as she began to walk toward town at her normal pace – which was quicker than anyone else in the village could jog.

* * *

A barking dog scared Linah as she snuck back out of Merhnir's clothes shop. She had managed to steal the pants and gloves she needed. Both of which fit better than she had expected.  
_One shop down, two to go.  
_Linah stalked off again, hiding in the shadows with the hood of the cloak covering her face so much that she was only able to see the swaying hem when she walked.

When she arrived at the bakery she went around the side to find an open window – or to smash one in.  
Luck was on Linah's side tonight as she found the back door wasn't even locked.  
_No windows... oh well I am sure that Ladorn's shop will be locked up. I can only hope that I will be able to break in and find what I want without rousing anyone.  
_Linah took enough loaves of bread to last at least a week and a half and shoved them into her pack.  
She made a hasty exit out the door again – and just in time. Just as she had hidden in the shadows again, footsteps could be easily heard approaching.  
Stepping behind a few crates, Linah continued on her way to the weapons shop near the road to Carvahall.

Linah was correct in her guess that Ladorn would lock up his shop securely.  
Not a single window was open and all the doors were securely locked.  
However Linah was fit to be the perfect thief. She took a piece of thin wire that was around the side and twisted it in the lock until she heard the small click.  
She opened the door slowly to try and stop it from creaking.  
By keeping the door open Linah was able to see everything in the shop because the moonlight managed to find its way in.  
"Dagger." Linah muttered as she walked past the row of swords.

Ladorn made these weapons for the empire. Originally it had been just a normal forge but after the soldiers had come to town and asked them to start making large amounts of weapons everyone in Therinsford knew it as _the weapon shop_ instead of _Ladorn's Forge_.  
Even Ladorn had stopped calling it a forge.

Linah turned a corner to see a row of daggers.  
She was about to run when she remembered she was surrounded by sharp weapons and if she was being her usual self, she would trip and stab or cut herself on something.  
Just as Linah had thought she was never going to find a dagger that wasn't too big or small she spotted the perfect one.  
The world must have really wanted her to escape Therinsford because right next to the dagger was the sheath that wound around Linah's small waist.  
Placing the dagger in the sheath, Linah turned and walked back out of the shop.  
_I can just find a solid stick to use as a staff. _Linah decided as she started on the road to Carvahall.  
She wasn't going to spend another second in the town she had grown up in – hating every second of her life there.  
Today, she was finally free.

* * *

**_Bout time I say to the whole free thing! XD  
Once again, I hope you liked this chapter._**

**_Tomorrow I will be home from school THE WHOLE DAY (because it's a swimming carnival) and I am hoping to write chapter 4 and part of the way into 5! FINGERS CROSSED!_**

**_As always, I am open to critism or complements ;) Not that I deserve them... this story isn't all that good.  
Also to the person who can guess the following riddle first will be made a character in this story! So don't forget your name (or what you want to be called) and a brief physical description (or what you want to look like)._**

_**Riddle:**  
A rider flew to Surda on Wednesday, he stayed two nights and left on Wednesday. How could this be?_

**_Hehe! Good luck with that! :D  
_**_**Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!**_


	4. Mystery Figure and Ruins

**_Kvetha Fricai!  
Congrats to Person and ILoveBabbits for guessing that the dragons name was Wednesday.  
Unfortunatly for ILoveBabbits, Person got the answer in first. HOWEVER!!  
Because it was only the two of you who managed to get their answer in (before this chapter) I am willing to put you BOTH in the story.  
Now, what you will have to do is either review this story with your name (or what you want to be called) and a brief physical description (or what you want to look like).  
OR alternatively you can give me a personal message on my profile (and if that doesn't work email me at the email provided on my profile)_**

**_Ps. Person, you don't suck at spelling :P_**

**_I hope everyone enjoys this chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Inheritance Cycle, they belong to CP. I do not own any characters other than those who I made._**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Mystery Figure and Ruins**

**She wasn't going to spend another second in the town she had grown up in – hating every second of her life there.  
****Today, she was finally free.**

The hood of Linah's cloak was pulled up around her face so that she could see clearly out of it.  
Therinsford had finally disappeared behind the trees and with it her old life.  
She had no idea how long the trek from 'hell' to Carvahall would be having never walked further than the shops that were on the edge of Therinsford.  
People often rode horses to the towns around Therinsford but Linah couldn't remember ever meeting someone who _walked_ to Therinsford.

Securing her pack onto her back tighter she started to run though the trees.

Linah had never been able to run to her fullest while she was in Therinsford because someone would always stop her telling her 'proper ladies do not run'. Not to mention the fact that the shoes she had been forced to wear were the most uncomfortable things to run in.  
But now she had boots and no one to irritate her, she could really let go and just run.

The trees passed by in a blur as she moved in between them all.  
Everything was just so perfect. The wind in her hair, the crunch of leaves and twigs under her feet, the sound of scurrying animals as Linah ran past, the sound of birds in the skies above but what made everything absolutely perfect was the fact that there was no one here to stop her.

Linah came to a halt when she reached a small pond.  
The water was clear enough that Linah could see her reflection in it.  
Kneeling down beside the water, Linah just stared at herself.  
Just by looking at her reflection she could tell why people didn't treat her as an equal.  
She was different... too different.  
Her ears were pointed at the top, her eyebrows were slanted, and under them were big round bright blue eyes.  
She was only fifteen and already her face was angular and her eyes full of knowledge.  
Her hand reached up shakily to her face. Her fingers ran down her left cheek that felt softer than any fabric.  
Linah closed her eyes and slammed her hand down in the water causing it to splash up and wet her clothes.  
_I'm a freak!  
_Linah tied her long black hair back and stood up.  
_What if even in Carvahall, I am not accepted? _This thought caused Linah to doubt her idea. Even if she had escaped Therinsford, was she just walking towards another town that would not welcome her?  
_No. I will be welcome. And if I'm not... I will travel back through the Spine in search for a town that will accept me._

Linah had lost all track of time as she walked at a steady pace through the trees. The sun had risen and taken its hiding spot behind the dark clouds.  
She changed her course to go back toward the road so that she could tell if she was near Carvahall.  
It had only been a few minutes before the trees started to thin and become more spaced apart.  
She continued to walk out until she was met with the familiar sight of the dirt road.  
Across from her she could see the familiar sight of the mountains covered with trees.  
Linah was about to walk back into the forest and continue on her way to Carvahall when her eyes rested on something standing in the forest opposite her.  
The figure wore light colours and their hair was the thing that caught Linah's eye, it was silver.  
Just as quickly as Linah had seen the mysterious figure, it disappeared.  
Without a backwards glance Linah ran into the forest behind her and continued running toward Carvahall.

"Ooowww!!" Linah cried out she got up from tripping and slamming into a tree.  
Her head was throbbing so hard it felt like it would split open. Her hands and arms had all been scratched and her cheek that had once been smooth now had a cut running from her jaw to her cheekbone.  
She held her hand up to her cheek to try and stop the blood but it didn't really do anything other than stain her hand and cheek even redder.  
She stood up and checked her pack for anything to help stop the bleeding but nothing was in there.

She heard crunching of leaves behind her. Lowering to a crouch she looked around but couldn't see anything.  
"Slytha."  
Linah looked around for who it could have been who spoke but she suddenly felt very sleepy.  
Before she could lower herself to the ground she was asleep.  
The voice from earlier spoke again saying another weird word that caused Linah to sit up almost fully awake.  
When Linah's eyes focused she found herself lying on the ground with her pack beside her. But nowhere could she see anyone who could have spoken.

"Where are you? What did you do?" Linah turned and started rummaging through her pack making sure everything was there.  
She removed her hands from the bag and stared at them.  
The cuts were gone on her hands and arms. Reaching up instantly she felt her smooth cheek again.  
Linah picked up her stuff and scrambled away running as fast as she could to get away from where she had woken up.  
_What on Earth happened?!  
_Linah remembered running into the tree and she could still feel her headache – even though it had become less painful.  
She came to a skidding halt and stopped and ran in the direction of the road again.

After her encounter in the forest, Linah had stuck to the very edge of the forest where she could easily see the road and if the need arose, she could easily run back into the forest.  
It had only been a minute when Linah heard the distinctive sound of horses.  
Darting back inside the forest she ran even faster toward Carvahall.

* * *

Linah stood up on the hill staring down in shock at what was left of the village.  
Not a single house stood tall, each and everyone had been knocked in and all that remained was rubble.  
Trenches had been dug around it behind large barricades.  
Carvahall was gone.

Linah walked down into the streets to see carcasses of animal lying around.  
She sat – where a house had once stood – on one of the few remaining tables that had survived the attack.  
_What happened to the villagers?!_ Linah shot up and started looking through the ruins for any signs that humans had stayed behind but there were none.  
_I can only hope they all got away.  
_Linah felt her tears leave a warm trail down her cheeks as she looked around at what used to be Carvahall.

Linah only stayed long enough to look around at the remains for anything she could use. She managed to find a bow and full quiver that had survived whatever had come through the town.  
Both were in good condition and the quiver was even full of arrows and the bow strung.  
Before leaving Linah sat down and had a quick lunch and a drink.  
She might have been able to run to Carvahall in a day but she sure as hell wasn't about to set off at the same pace back in the direction she didn't want to go in – back in the direction of Therinsford.  
Determine to not only find a town that would accept her but also to find out what had happened to the people of Carvahall, Linah left the remains of the village and started the walk of her life.

* * *

**_I hope you liked this chapter.  
I realized I had forgotten to get Linah to snatch a bow last chapter so I let her find one in this chapter._**

**_Always open to critism or complements or just someone saying hi._**

**_Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!_**


	5. Damn Rocks

**_Kvetha Fricai!  
Well here is chapter 5. It took a little longer than I had anticipated but I needed to do something for History so I don't fail the subject.  
jrfess, make sure you read the bottom A/N. :P_**

**_On a side note... Person and ILoveBabbits, the two of you still need to contact me about your characters in this story. Remember, your appearance (or what you would like to look like) and your name (or what you would like to be called). _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Inheritance Cycle, they belong to CP. I do not own any characters other than those who I made._**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Damn Rocks**

**Determine to not only find a town that would accept her but also to find out what had happened to the people of Carvahall, Linah left the remains of the village and started the walk of her life.**

Inside the Spine, Linah had lost track of days that had passed. The only way she was able to keep track was by how much food and water was left in her pack.  
And right now she was panicking because she was running low on both.  
_I really should have thought _this_ through before I just left again. I can't hunt, I can't find water and I haven't slept a full night since I have left.  
_The sun had just risen when Linah picked up her stuff and began walking again.

_I'm going to die in here and no one will ever find me. Wolves will get my body.  
_Linah removed the hood of her cloak as the sun continued to heat everything up.  
_Why can't it still be cloudy?_ Linah thought angrily.  
She continued walking as always. Weather was not about to stop her.  
She had just reached the shade of a bunch of trees when her foot snagged on something causing her to fall forward.  
Luckily Linah had managed to brace herself for the fall so she didn't get hurt.  
She twisted around to see if it had been another branch or maybe a root that she had tripped on but instead of finding that she saw a rock, a big rock.  
"Damn rocks!" Linah cursed as she stood up again. She continued walking when until she saw the sun shine through the leaves of the trees, illuminating the area she was in and causing the rock to shine and almost glow on some parts.

Linah practically ran back to the rock and just stared at it.  
There was not a doubt in her mind that this rock contained some kind of gem.  
_I could sell it for food!  
_She didn't hesitate to yank it out of the ground now that she thought of the possibilities.  
The stone was half buried in the ground but slid out easily enough considering its size. Linah also found that the stone was lighter than she had expected.  
She dropped the stone hoping to smash it into smaller bits so she could fit it in her pack but all it did was land with a thud against the ground.  
Linah looked back down at it to see that where her hands had been on the stone was now showing even more of the gem.  
She knelt on the ground next to the rock and began wiping away the layers of dirt, mud and moss that was covering it.  
The grime was so thick in some parts that Linah was forced to use other stones or sticks to crack it open and pry it off.

The stone was now fully cleaned of dirt and Linah just sat there opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water.  
_It's beautiful!_ She thought as her eyes raked over the stone again.  
After all the dirt had been cleaned off, a stone as white as a pearl but it wasn't a massive pearl because all over it were streaks of silver.  
Linah picked up a large stick as she placed the stone back down on the ground.  
She struck the stone with as much force she could muster but it didn't even crack – it did however let out a hollow ring.  
_It's not a pearl because it has silver in it, it's not a normal rock because it won't break and it's hollow.  
_"What the heck?" Linah asked out loud as she cradled the stone like she had seen women in Therinsford do with their newborn babies.  
_Whatever this is, I'm keeping it.  
_The sun had managed to find the one cloud in the sky and hide behind it while Linah had been enthralled by the stone.

* * *

Linah had just reached the edge of a clearing when she collapsed with exhaustion, the stone rolling out of her hands to stop a few metres away.  
It was now late in the night; Linah had been switching between running and walking since the sun had risen.  
Not only were her legs, arms and back hurting but her stomach would cramp up every few minutes because of the lack of food and water.  
Her throat was dryer than the desert and it hurt whenever she tried to swallow. Her breaths were becoming ragged and caused a stabbing pain in her chest with every gulp of air.  
"Must... keep... going..." Linah pushed herself up and made it as far as the stone before she collapsed again.  
Her mouth, throat and stomach were all screaming one thing, '_water!_'  
She reached around pulled the bag off her bag rummaging through her many waterskins looking for one with even the slightest bit of water left in it.  
She finally found one and took a gulp, instantly soothing her aching body.  
It craved more but Linah couldn't take more until she found a place to refill the waterskins.

Giving into her fatigue, Linah pushed the waterskin back in her pack and pulled the stone closer. She curled up in a ball around it and drifted to sleep.

"_You're nothing more than a silly girl! I'm a man, so I am in charge of what is sold and what isn't, and I say that your horse is sold!" Cargen stood over Linah who was cowering in the corner after he had thrown a chair across the room. Tears streamed down the small five year olds cheeks and stained her dress. "Now go to bed!" She got up without hesitation and ran up the stairs and into her room._

_She locked the door from the inside and looked around her room.  
__The tears were a constant river down her cheeks.  
__A single pillar of light shone through her window and landed directly on a stone that sat on her bed.  
__The stone was glowing and the little veins of silver were sparkling, throwing light all around her room.  
__Reaching out slowly, she touched the stone only to be blinded by light._

Linah woke up from her dream and rubbed her eyes trying to get rid of the light that was shining down on her.  
The sun was already high in the sky and so bright it was blinding Linah.  
She threw her hood over her face to stop from going blind and felt her arm knock on something.  
It was the stone.  
She cradled it again and felt the sun warm her aching body. Still exhausted, Linah fell back asleep with the stone held closer than before.

* * *

**_To jrfess: SHE FOUND IT!_**

**_Ha! It's the weekend (finally!) and I am hoping that I will be able to get chapter 6 up and if I am feeling extra creative maybe even CHAPTER 7!!_**

**_Review? Please? I love it when I get reviews because I can find out who is reading my story. :D_**

**_Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!_**


	6. Hatchling

**_Kvetha!! How are we all today? Good? SAME! XD  
Okay so I just have to quickly say to Person and ILoveBabbits that unless you are able to contact me by Monday, I don't think I will be able to base a character on you. :/_**

**_Ps. THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEW!!_**

**_Now... ENJOY!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Inheritance Cycle, they belong to CP. I do not own any characters other than those who I made._**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Hatchling**

**It was the stone.  
****She cradled it again and felt the sun warm her aching body. Still exhausted, Linah fell back asleep with the stone held closer than before.**

Linah woke up clutching her stomach which was grumbling loudly and constricting every second.  
It was just becoming dark when her eyes actually opened.  
What she saw was definitely not what she had expected.  
A figure was crouched a few metres away over her pack.  
"Hey! What are you doing?!" Linah felt a stab at her side when she stood up. Her head throbbed and her left arm was numb from sleeping on her side.  
The stranger ran into the trees at the sound of Linah's voice.

When she examined the pack, Linah was surprised to find that instead of taking food and water, the person had been putting stuff _in_.  
"Thanks." Linah said weakly as she scanned the trees for the person but couldn't see them.  
_Maybe I have an angel._ Linah mused as she grabbed out the last of her food she had brought with her – the person had stocked her pack full of water and fruits.

After Linah's hunger and thirst were sedated she cradled the stone in her lap.  
She absentmindedly ran her hand over it as she just sat there enjoying the cool evening wind that found its way through the trees.  
The stone was so smooth; there wasn't a single flaw to be found on its entire surface.

* * *

After a few days of walking – the only breaks being to sleep – Linah chanced upon a freshwater river that led to a lake. There were plenty of berries around the lake and there would be animals that she could perhaps kill for food.  
In her eyes, she had hit the jackpot.

Placing her pack, cloak and stone down on the ground she ran full speed up to a ledge and jumped into the water below.  
The lake was surprisingly deep enough that there was at least a metre of water above her head and another two or so beneath her.  
As her head emerged from the water a chill shot up her spine.  
In her joy of finding somewhere she could stay, Linah had failed to check the temperature of the water.  
She climbed back out and made a quick fire so she could dry.

"This could work." Linah mumbled as the sky started to gain an orange tinge.  
She had decided to take a long cold bath after her clothes were dry – so she wouldn't have to wait for them after she got out of the water.  
Linah sat down next to the lake with the stone beside her and just stared up at the sky.  
Everything was perfect for once. There were no annoying villagers, she had food and water, she was clean, well fed and she didn't have to wake up early in the morning to continue walking.  
She could stay here for the time being – surely the villagers of Carvahall were fine, so Linah wouldn't need to search for them – and rest.  
They sky had darkened so it was now a cross between an orange-red sunset and night time.  
A few stars could he seen and the forest was teeming with animals either getting ready to go to sleep or to come out.  
But nothing was bothering Linah, not now. Now she was tranquil and just happy.

Just as she had decided to get up to get something to eat, there was a loud squeak from beside her.  
Linah shot upright and looked around for any animal that could have made the noise. Not even a mouse could be seen.  
She stood up and walked over to her pack when another squeak echoed through the clearing.  
Shoving the fruit in her mouth, Linah walked back over to the stone and picked it up.  
She clutched it to her chest as she continued to look around for what it was that could be squeaking.  
Linah felt the stone shake slightly in her grasp as another peep sounded.  
The stone dropped to the ground as Linah realized it was coming from the stone.  
_What in the whole of Alagaësia is going on?!  
_The stone rocked back and forth as the squealing and squeaking became more frequent.

The forest around Linah had gone dead silent.  
All movement and sound has ceased besides the shaking and the noises coming from the stone.  
Every bird that had been close by had relocated to the trees around the lake and clearing. Every deer in the area was now standing on the other side of the lake.  
Just as Linah thought she was going to have to walk over and stop the egg from rolling into the water, it stopped.  
It stopped moving; it stopped making noises... it stopped.  
The eerie stillness of the surrounding forest was causing hairs to rise on Linah's arms and the back of her neck.  
Not a sound. No squawks, no squeaks, no screeches, no howling, no crunching of twigs and leaves, no creak of the wood as the wind found its way into the forest; nothing.

Linah stepped forward to go retrieve the stone when it started to crack on the silver lines.  
She stepped closer to see what was happening – it was a stone after all! And stones are _not _supposed to move and make noises.  
She was nearly there when the stone exploded sending shards of its pearly white surface flying everywhere.  
Throwing up her arm in front of her face so that none of the stone would get in her eyes, she saw from the corner of her eye that all the animals that had come close were now running or flying away as fast as they could.

Lowering her arm, Linah's reaction was the same as it had been when she had found the stone – utterly dumbfounded.  
In front of her now stood an animal she had never seen before.  
It had scales as white as pearl and big round eyes. The creature had spikes running down its long neck to its tail that were whiter than anything Linah had ever seen – they were even whiter than the animal's scales.  
Swing its tail from side to side, the _thing_ moved toward the water.  
It jumped into the shallow area and started cleaning itself by thrashing around in the water.  
"What are you?" Linah asked out loud as she approached the creature.  
Its head whipped around and it stared at Linah with its big silver eyes. It suddenly extended its wings and made a sound that Linah couldn't help but laugh at.

Linah crouched down lower as she made her way closer to the animal. It extended its neck and raised its wings – that were ribbed with thin fingers of bone that extended from the wing's front edge, forming a line of widely spaced talons _**(AN: I took that line from Eragon)**_ – as it stumbled toward her.  
"You're a dragon, aren't you?" Linah had remembered her father telling her about dragons as a bedtime story before Rachel and Zariel joined their lives.  
He had told her of their gem-like scales, how they could carry people when they were old enough and how they were intelligent as humans, if not more.  
"It was your egg, not a stone." Linah laughed at both herself and the dragon as it came closer.

Linah stretched out her hand to pat the dragons head but as soon as her hand came in contact with the scales it felt like a frozen fire was burning its way through her body.  
She was paralysed and unable to feel anything besides pain.  
Linah screamed only once and that was when it intensified at her hand.  
It all faded after what felt like an eternity but was probably only a minute or two.  
Slowly feeling came back to her limbs. The only thing that stayed numb was her right hand, the one she had touched the dragon with.  
She looked down at her hand and saw an odd silver mark on her hand.  
Linah screamed and slipped on a bit of the shell, falling backwards into the water.  
The dragon ran over and started splashing around in the water next to Linah causing her to get even wetter.  
She splashed back and laughed again as the dragon shook its head trying to get the water off it.

* * *

**_So what did you all think? Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me because I feel this chapter is one of those chapters that NEEDS to be good! :P_**

**_Here is the full thanks I feel are in need:  
I_****_ would like to thank jrfess for recommending this story to all their readers! (PS. Check out jrfess's story!!)  
I would like to thank all my readers. You guys/girls ROCK!  
Even bigger thanks to those who review! (jrfess, Hollyleaf9, bakie, person, ILoveBabbits, xt-291 and royalkiwi)  
_**

**_Remember to review and recommend! XD_**

_**Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!**_


	7. Named

**_Kvetha!  
OH MY GOD!! That maintenance thingo was annoying the bajeesus out of me! I have had this chapter done the whole time and have been unable to upload! GAH!  
On a happier note, jrfess has introduced my character in their story Mangai. I am EVIL! *pumps fists in air* BOOYAH!!  
BIG PS!: Read Mangai by jrfess!_**

**_Also this chapter is shorter than any other chapter I have written but I couldn't find any way to drag it on any longer. I REALLY hope you enjoy (what with the fact it has been delayed and how short it is) so read on! XD_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Inheritance Cycle, they belong to CP. I do not own any characters other than those who I made._**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Named**

**The dragon ran over and started splashing around in the water next to Linah causing her to get even wetter.  
****She splashed back and laughed again as the dragon shook its head trying to get the water off it.**

For the past week or so, Linah and the dragon had continued staying in the clearing by the lake.  
They would often go swimming together or Linah would just sit on the edge of the water while she cleaned the dragon's pearl-like scales.  
Her mind had been clear and open since the dragon had hatched. It was almost like there had been a brick wall surrounding her mind that had been shattered like the egg.  
Of course, just because she was somewhere new and a dragon had come along didn't stop Linah's clumsiness. She had a range of bruises and cuts to show for her several trips and slips – most of them were caused by the dragon when they had been playing together.  
Linah knew the dragon didn't mean any harm to her so she just brushed it off thinking 'if I hadn't gotten the bruises that way, I would have received them some way'.

Linah had been amazed at how quickly the dragon had been growing. For the first week Linah would walk around the dragon perched on her head.  
Now it was the size of a full grown wolf. Its talons, claws, teeth and spikes had grown even sharper and wings were even wider!  
"You need a name." Linah announced out loud as she started rubbing the dragons light grey belly.

_Linah.  
_She stared down at the dragon confused. She had definitely heard the dragon but she didn't know how it had done it.  
_Swim.  
_There was a devilish glint in the dragon's eye as they rolled over and grabbed Linah's shirt in between its white teeth.  
The dragon continued tugging and pulling until they were up on the ledge Linah had jumped from when she first found the lake.  
_Swim.  
_The dragon repeated as it let go of Linah's shirt.

"What about finding a name for you?" She looked down at the dragon and saw its tail waving like a dogs did when it was excited.

_Swim Linah. Swim.  
_Linah realized that the dragon was somehow communicating using their minds.

_But I don't want to swim. I want to find a name for you.  
_The dragon wouldn't take no for an answer though. It pushed Linah off the ledge by extending its wing.  
Linah sucked in a deep breath just before she was engulfed by the water.  
The water wasn't as cold as it had been on previous days so Linah was actually enjoying being in the water.  
She swam back up to the surface just in time to see the dragon jump off and into the water doing a nosedive.  
_Now can we think of a name for you? _Linah asked in her mind because she went under the water to look for the dragon.  
It was swimming around doing back flips and front flips underwater.  
_What about Dalit?_

_No._

Linah had to go back up for air and the dragon followed her up.  
Now she was out of the water she was able to speak out loud. "Albin? Skah? Gaerwn? Eron? Kyla? Any of them good?"

_No._ The dragon shook its head and went back kunder the water.

"Well they're all I have for now."  
_Now I have to think of more!_

_Swim, swim, swim._ The dragon chanted as they glided under the water.  
_Linah!_ It whined when she headed over to the shore.

"I'm just going to go eat and continue thinking of names." The dragon seemed satisfied as it came up and let out a tiny roar.  
Linah laughed and got out of the water, her clothes were completely soaked through so Linah started up a fire to help dry the clothes and so she too could become dry.

For hours Linah sat there just thinking of names – none of which the dragon liked.  
_Niara, Kneff, Kyaes, Eliban, Gjrek, Zadac, Daure?  
_The dragons head had risen from Linah's lap and they now stared up at her.  
"Daure? You like that?" The dragon shook its head. Linah scowled as she tried to remember the names she had just made up. "Gjrek? Kyaes? Zadac?" The dragon once again looked her directly in the eye. "Zadac? You like that name?"

_Yes! Zadac!_ The dragon got up and started jumping around with its wings raised and its tail and head bobbing up and down with each jump.

"You're a male dragon then?" The dragon nodded again as he continued his dance.  
Linah laughed at how happy he was to finally have a name.  
_Zadac._ Linah sighed as she thought.  
It was easy to pronounce, but it wasn't too simple.  
"Perfect." She smiled and started eating some berries.

* * *

**_YEAH!! _**

**_So what did everybody think?  
I think it sucked and was too short. But I am the writer and I always think that I am not good... that's why I need reviews to see if I am actually right. :P  
SO chapter 8 is on its way but it may take a little longer because I have to do homework and assignments and assessment tasks so I don't fail year 10._**

**_And HELLO to my new reviewers!! :D_**

Don't forget that I love reviews as much as cookies!

_**Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!**_


	8. Flights And Fights

_**Kvetha!  
School was uneventful so all I did was sit there and think of this chapter; by the time I got home it was already complete in my head - although I did edit out bits a pieces.**_

**_So as always, enjoy! (I'm trying to keep my top AN's short)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Inheritance Cycle, they belong to CP. I do not own any characters other than those who I made._**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Flights And Fights**

_**Zadac.**_** Linah sighed as she thought.  
****It was easy to pronounce, but it wasn't too simple.  
**"**Perfect." She smiled and started eating some berries.**

Zadac continued to grow even bigger in the weeks they had continued to camp out at the lake.  
Now he was able to spread his wing across Linah when it rained so she wouldn't get wet.  
His scales were still the pearly white they had been when he was born but now some of them had a silver outline that ran along the edge of the scale.  
_I'm fine. Stop fussing. All I did was clip my wing on a tree.  
_He tried to convince Linah but she could see his poorly concealed cut on his left wing.

_Yeah, and I'm the Queen of the world. _Zadac let out a puff of smoke as he put out his wing for Linah to see. _You can trust me, it's not like I haven't dealt with cuts and scrapes before. I do have two left feet.  
_Linah laughed as she continued to examine what had happened.

Of course yesterday Zadac had learnt how to fly – though it wasn't for long. He had jumped off the ledge planning to go in the water but as he was going down he opened his wings and flew the length of the lake before the wind got him and pushed him back into the water.  
Today he had tried again by just standing on the ground and flapping his wings. It worked... until he wasn't paying attention and his wing hit a tree.

_Am I better now?_ Zadac asked as he twisted his large head round to look at his wing.

_Yes. Now, watch where you are going. It is one lesson I learnt very early on in my life – although I must admit that doesn't stop _me_ from running into stuff.  
_A rumbling mixed in with Linah's laugh as Zadac pulled his wing back to his side.

_Soon I will be big enough to fly easily against the wind and you will be able to come with me!_ Zadac showed his odd toothy grin as he swung his head around to look back at Linah.  
_And together we can explore all of Alagaësia and find out what happened to Carvahall and its villagers._

_I think we will try that out at a different time. I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't be able to carry me yet._

_Well we could test..._ Zadac suggested as he lowered himself to the ground. _We aren't flying, just seeing if I'm big enough to carry you yet.  
_Linah looked up to the spot on Zadac's shoulders that didn't have a spike. By the looks of it, she would be able to fit there.

She clambered up his body and when she found her way into the spot she thought she would fit in she was surprised to find she actually did – but only just.  
_I fit here. But you are still growing so until you get bigger I don't want to ride you.  
_She jumped off Zadac and landed next to him.  
"Besides, you still have to practice flying. I'm pretty sure your wing should be right." She walked off to go wash while Zadac would be practicing.

**NPOV  
**"We will have to hold off the attack." Jörmundur announced as they finished reviewing the damage that had been inflicted when two magicians had infiltrated the camp and wrecked havoc until they had been found and killed.  
"The people are still too scared. If we try an advance now, it would be crushed."

Nasuada stared around her to confirm that the others agreed with Jörmundur. By the looks of it they did – and if they didn't they dare not show it.  
"Okay then. How long do we have to wait?"

"At least a month, if we try before that there won't be enough weapons for the men."  
Nasuada cursed those men who had snuck into the Varden's camp to the fiery pits of hell for destroying all the armour and weapons using magic.  
"I suggest Eragon and Saphira do a little scouting by going ahead and trying to destroy any enemy camps."

"Where is Eragon anyway?" Elva asked from behind Nasuada.

"He is resting. I didn't think it was necessary for him to attend but obviously it was." Nasuada scowled as she looked around to see everyone staring intently at her.  
"I think it would be wise to let him get a good sleep. He runs himself ragged for our cause. If he is tired, he doesn't work as effectively." She explained after they didn't turn away.

"So as I was saying. He and Saphira should go out and destroy as many of their camps as possible in a month. After that we should be ready to take Belatona."  
Everyone nodded before those attending stood up and left the red tent.  
"Lady Nasuada, are you ill?"

"No Jörmundur, why do you ask?"

He ducked his head before replying. "You seem paler and like you should be the one resting, not Eragon. A suggestion if I may, try and get more sleep tonight. The last thing we need is for our leader to be tired and not work as effectively." With that he too walked out after throwing Nasuada's earlier words back at her.

"He's right you know. You look asleep on your feet." Elva commented – Nasuada had completely forgotten her guard was behind her.  
"I have to go meet Angela but you should be okay." She smiled as she passed by Nasuada.

_Alone once again. _She sighed as she walked back over to her chair and called in her maid.

**LPOV  
**"Zadac! Get down here now." She yelled while laughing at the large dragon perched atop a tall tree like a giant scaled bird.

_But the feeling of the sun is so nice up here. Plus I am eating._ To prove his point he snapped at the air and took the unsuspecting bird right out of the air.  
_You would like it up here. _

Linah thought about it for a minute. Zadac had grown so much and he would definitely be able to carry Linah without trouble.  
_Okay. _But! _You can't do any tricks while I am riding you. That means no twirls, no flips, no sudden diving and especially no teasing me about how scared I will be.  
_She had never been flying before and surely it was a terrifying experience.

_It's not terrifying. It's calming and nice. Besides, you won't have to worry about losing contact with me when I go further away from our camp. Don't worry child, I promise not to scare you. I love you too much to cause you any emotion besides happiness.  
_Linah felt her eyes tear up. Zadac may have been only a few months old but he was smarter than anyone Linah had met. And he knew her soft spots – love was one of them having never truly felt it.  
He landed next to her and saw the tears in the corner of her eyes about to roll down her cheeks.  
_Don't cry, I'm sorry child. I won't say that –_

"It's okay Zadac. I love you too."  
Linah walked over slowly – to avoid tripping – and wrapped her arms around Zadac's neck.  
"I love you too."

* * *

**_Awww... I want a dragon. :P  
_****_  
I didn't feel like dragging out Zadac's developement for AGES so that's the reason behind my 'jumping'.  
BTW! Linah is still 15. Just like to clear that up before people start asking. XD_**

**_Review? You know you want to. ^.^  
I love all my reviewers! You guys and girls ROCK!! XD_**

**_And a shout out to jrfess: You character is coming up soon! _**

****

Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!


	9. Here To Help

**_Kvetha!  
May I start by saying that year 10 sucks! It refuses to give me enough time from homework to do the things I like, eg WRITING FANFICS! XD  
A good thing though is because I have had to take a while on this chapter, it came out longer. _**

**_Right well I would like to dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers! They are what make this story keep it's dominance inside my mind. :P_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Inheritance Cycle, they belong to CP. I do not own any characters other than those who I made._**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Here To Help**

**Linah walked over slowly – to avoid tripping – and wrapped her arms around Zadac's neck.  
**"**I love you too."**

Linah's stomach felt like there was a knot in it and her legs felt like they weren't even there.  
"A-a-are you sure th-this is safe?" She asked as she sat on Zadac's back.

_One way to find out._ He joked before launching himself into the air.  
The wind gushed past Linah threatening to push her backwards but her grip on the spike in front of her was tight enough to hold her in place even if Zadac decided to do some tricks.  
_I told you we would be fine child. Look, you are still safely on my back and we are in the air._

Linah slowly opened her eyes and looked down to see their camp was slowly disappearing.  
_It feels as if my gut has relocated to my throat and as if my limbs are made out of lead. _She complained as Zadac flapped his wings causing them to accelerate up faster.  
_About the only good thing is that I am with you._

She could feel how Zadac felt using their mind-link. It was the same emotion he felt whenever they played around together – love.  
Love, the one thing Linah had craved in Therinsford, the first thing she had felt when Zadac had hatched, love was what each and every day had been full of since Zadac had been born.

_Do you want me to go down? We could go for a swim together again.  
_Zadac loved the water. Linah wasn't sure if it was because he had grown up with going swimming everyday or if it was just a natural part of being a dragon.

_No. I have to get used to this because sooner or later, we will be travelling this way instead of walking.  
_Zadac seemed pleased with the idea of being able to travel with Linah on his back in the air. When he was younger, Zadac used to have to walk around the forest to find food. It was slow and often his prey heard him coming and he wasn't quick enough to capture them. But ever since he learnt to fly, eating became easy and quick.  
"It-" Was all Linah could get out before her whole mouth went dry from the wind.  
_Gah! I can't talk aloud without my mouth becoming as dry as the desert! I was going to say it is really windy up here, more so than at the camp._

_Of course, we are in the air – not to mention the fact we are actually going against the wind.  
_They laughed together and started to descend.  
_I need to get a drink and I saw another lake the other day that was bigger than the one at our camp._

_Bigger?! How much bigger can it be? We are in the forest after all._

_Not by much, but it _is_ bigger. _Zadac continued to slowly spiral downwards with Linah still holding on tight to his back.  
_Ready?_ He asked as they neared the lake – that was slightly bigger than the one at their camp.

"For what?" Linah asked out loud now that the wind wasn't drying her mouth.  
She sucked in a deep breath and let go of Zadac as he plummeted under the water.  
Holding her legs tight to her body she cannon-balled into the lake.

The water was noticeably warmer than at the other lake. As well as deeper.  
She resurfaced to get another lungful of air before going under and exploring.  
The sun filtered through the water illuminating so she could see almost everything. But when she turned around to see Zadac she was blown away. His scales were reflecting the light that had found its way through the water and causing the whole area around him to seem brighter.  
Linah made her way towards him and started to tickle his belly – which he loved.

_Linah! Stop. Or. I. will. Have. To. Open. My. Mouth. To. Laugh. And. I. Will. Get. A. Mouth. Full. Of. Water.  
_She stopped – only because her own air supply was running out.

When Linah emerged from under the water she was surprised to see there was someone standing in the forest.  
The figure quickly darted away as soon as Linah swam to get out of the water.  
"Why do you always run?" Linah whispered as she continued to stare at where the person had stood.  
_Come on Zadac, we should get back to camp so I can get some food. You can swim there.  
_A chill ran up her spine as she heard the sound of someone laughing deep within the forest.

The trip back to the camp was faster than the one to the other lake.  
Linah jumped off Zadac and ran over to her pack which sat next to the wooden staff, bow and full quiver, her cloak and dagger which was in its sheath.  
_Is something the matter child? _Zadac asked when Linah strapped on her dagger as she shoved food into her mouth.  
She refastened her boots and rushed over to the lake and filled all her waterskins before putting them in her bag. She placed as much food in the pack as possible and slung the quiver and bow on her back.  
_LINAH! What is the matter? Why are you packing? Do we have to leave?_

"I have to find the person who is following us. They were at the lake today. I am unsure if they are good or bad but I sure as hell know a way to find out." She tied the pack around one of Zadac's legs and picked up her staff – which was really just a long, thick stick Linah had shaped so she could easily hold it.  
"I think it would be easiest if I was on the ground and you were above me in the air." She patted Zadac's scaled leg as she spoke. "Just don't get hurt and try to keep my supplies safe."

_Me? Get hurt? Ha! If anything I should be wishing you not to get hurt. _Linah smiled as she headed toward the forest. _Watch where you are going child! Don't trip on anything, try not to stab yourself with the dagger at your side and above all, if it comes to a fight, call me in. I don't want you hurt.  
_Linah laughed as she stepped inside the forest and Zadac launched himself up into the sky.

* * *

Linah had been searching for the mystery person for hours without a single clue as to where they might be.  
Zadac glided high above the trees, hiding in the clouds.  
_I think we should give up. It is obvious we will never find them. They have covered their tracks too well, besides even if we do find them what are we going to do? Walk up to them and say 'Why hello there. We couldn't help but realize you have been following us. We would just like to know why?' Did you even think this through child?_

_I thought it through... as for what I say I think I will steal that and say exactly what you did. And another thing is, I was getting majorly bored of our camp back there and felt it was time for a change.  
_Linah looked up at the sky forgetting that there were branches and clouds blocking her view of Zadac.  
_On a side note what is with 'child'? You are younger than I am._

She tripped on a root as just as she looked back down – luckily she was able to catch herself on a tree.  
_I call you child because even though you are younger than I, you aren't as matured as I am. Also you are small and children are small.  
_Linah thanked the gods that Zadac hadn't noticed she had tripped.  
_I'm coming down for a while._

He started to descend from the clouds and into the forest when Linah heard a snap of a twig from behind her.  
In one fluid motion Linah had taken her stolen bow from her back and had an arrow ready.  
When she saw it was a deer she eased up and the deer ran away.

* * *

"I was stupid to believe I could find this person!" She sneered as she swallowed a berry. Zadac was curled up like a cat and Linah sat under his wing eating dinner.  
It had begun raining about an hour ago causing Linah to give up the chaise of her follower and set up a camp of sorts.  
Zadac's head was also sheltered under his wing and his big silver-grey eyes were directed at Linah.  
"I'm so stupid!" Linah added a few choice profanities afterwards under her breath as she rolled her cloak up to use as a pillow.

_You aren't stupid child. Just curious, as all humans are. You wanted an answer, and at the time this was the best.  
_He sighed and a wave of warm air swirled around under his wing warming Linah.  
_Besides, if you think about it, this is a good thing. We are moving now so why not continue and go find the people of Carvahall?_

Linah's mind blanked.  
She had completely forgotten the villagers. How long had it been since she had found the ruins of Carvahall? How long ago had she escaped Therinsford? How could time pass so quickly without being noticed?  
"You're right! I vowed to find them and I gave into my own wants and desires, now it is time for me to do as I said I would all those months ago."  
She soon fell to sleep thinking of the villagers she had abandoned and starting tomorrow would take up her vow to find.

When she awoke there was a severe stabbing sensation on the inside of her legs. She looked down and saw that her pants had been cut in several places and that there were lacerations running from the top over her thighs to her ankles.  
"What happened?!" She screamed as she saw dried blood on her pants and legs.

Zadac woke up when he had heard Linah's scream. His wing disappeared from above her and a sudden torrent of sunlight glared in her eyes.  
_What is the matter?_

"What's the matter? Look at my legs!" She took her own command and looked down at her legs again. How had this happened? Why hadn't she noticed it before?

_It happened while you were riding me. _Zadac said ashamed as he lowered his head. _My scales are too sharp. I don't know why you didn't realize, maybe the adrenalin was making you oblivious to the pain?_

"Is there any way for you to carry me? I can't walk." She looked up at Zadac with pleading eyes. She knew he wouldn't be able to carry her on his back but he might be able to hold her in his claws or teeth.

_Child, I am sorry but I cannot carry you any other way effectively. We will have to stay here for a while, just until your injuries heal enough for you to be able to walk._

Linah groaned and swore as she smashed her fist into the ground.  
Her teeth were clenched shut now because the pain had become even worse.  
She passed out soon because it became too much to endure.

_Zadac?_ Linah asked using her mind because her mouth felt dry.  
When there was no reply and Linah found she was unable to open her eyes she began to panic.  
Her legs were still in pain in some parts while the rest itched. It felt like someone was sowing her torn skin back together with itching powder.  
"ZADAC?!" Linah screamed when she couldn't move her arms.

_What is it child? Is something the matter?_

_I can't move!  
_She began to cry when the itching ceased but she was still unable to move anything but her mouth.  
She heard the calming _thud_ of Zadac's wings flapping. He landed nearby and she felt something move beside her. It placed something in her palm before she heard it run off.  
Slowly Linah began to get feeling back to her limbs and her eyes fluttered open to see Zadac's head directly above her.

_You are safe now. I am here. You have something in your hand.  
_She found paper scrunched up when she opened her fist.

Linah sat up slowly and looked down at the note.  
It had three words written on it. Linah thanked Rachel for the first time. She was thanking her for teaching Zariel to read while Linah could see and hear it all as well. Linah knew how to read – just not well.  
**Here to help.**

She looked around the forest searching for her guardian angel but only saw trees and bushes – no mystery people.  
Taking her eyes away from the forest she looked down at her legs to see that they were completely healed, like she hadn't ever injured herself.  
"Thank-you. Again." Linah smiled as she stood up to start walking again.  
She fell over as soon as she was on her feet. "Don't suppose there is anything you could do about my clumsiness?" She asked the forest as Zadac laughed at her.

* * *

**_How'd we like it? Good, bad, boring? Why not tell me in a review? :P  
Ps. I would like to know some of your theories as to who the mysterious figure might be. _**

**_Okay, so I have to say this to jrfess:  
Your character is making his debut NEXT CHAPTER!!! I swear in the Ancient Language!!  
_****_  
Now to all that read this... READ MANGAI BY JRFESS!! I am in it! XD_**

**__**

Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!


	10. New Friend

**_Kvetha!  
WOAH! This chapter just decided it didn't want to stop being written! It just kept on coming and when I looked back over what I had written, I actually liked it and decided I wouldn't be able to do better if I thought through everything._**

**_I would like everyone to give a round of applause to this stories newest character... JOSHUA!! *claps excitedly* Yes, yes. Now so you all know JPOV = Joshua Point Of View.  
This chapter is dedicated to jrfess. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Inheritance Cycle, they belong to CP. I do not own any characters other than those who I made._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 10 – New Friend**

"**Thank-you. Again." Linah smiled as she stood up to start walking again.  
****She fell over as soon as she was on her feet. "Don't suppose there is anything you could do about my clumsiness?" She asked the forest as Zadac laughed at her.**

**JPOV  
**Joshua had just killed a deer using his poorly made spear.  
He let out a laugh that echoed throughout the forest causing birds to scatter into the air.  
_I'll be eating well tonight!_ He thought as he started to drag the carcass back to his camp – which was an about a ten minutes walk away.

He had been in the forest for too long. His once blonde hair was now brown from the mud and dirt and his once blue clothes were now torn and likewise caked in grime.  
The only thing that kept him going was the fact that if he went back into society, he would be killed by the Empire for disobeying Galbatorix, but if he managed to get to the Varden, he would be able to help them! Help them destroy hell and bring forth the good in the world.

**LPOV  
**She had been walking all day and eventually came across what looked to be a camp.  
There was a makeshift tend made out of thin fabric, a small pile of wood was near that.  
Inside the tent was a cooking pot, a cloak like the one she wore and a few herbs. Other than that the place looked abandoned – or maybe put together in a rush.

A laugh echoed from inside the forest and she saw a few birds fly into the air and in the opposite direction of the sound.  
_Zadac, go hunting. If I need you I will call out either verbally or in my mind._

He nodded his head and launched himself into the air and headed off into the forest – snapping up a few birds on the way.  
_Don't trip. _He teased when Linah started to walk out of the tent.  
She did anyway and managed to twist her ankle as she landed.  
_I'm coming back child. _Zadac told her the second he realized she had hurt herself.

_No, hunt. I will be fine._ As she told Zadac to continue on she untied her boot and rolled up her trouser leg.  
It was already red and throbbing.  
_The pain is nothing compared to the cuts. _Linah told herself when she grimaced.

Her head whipped around instantly when she heard the sound of whistling.  
Soon she could make out the shape of a man dragging something behind him.  
Her whole body stiffened, the camp was occupied and the occupant was returning!  
_Zadac!_ Linah called out in her mind.

_I'm coming now child. _He called back in their minds and began to head back to the camp.

"Who is there?" The person asked when Linah moved to cover herself with her cloak. Her face was covered by the hood. She quickly fixed the bottom of her pants and put her boot on loosely.  
"I said, who is there?" The voice was louder as the person came into the clearing.

He had muddy brown hair. His clothes were brown with a slight hint of what used to be blue. In his hand was a straight stick sharpened to a fine point on one end.  
Behind him was the dead body of a deer.

Linah sighed getting ready to explain when her hood was blown off by a sudden gust of wind.  
The man instantly lowered his weapon and rushed over to her.  
He moved his hand in a weird way before saying a sentence in a language Linah had never heard of before: Atra esterní ono thelduin.  
She just stared at him bewildered. He was covered from head to toe with dirt.  
"Why does she not speak?" The man muttered under his breath as he continued to look up at Linah.

"Because I have no earthly idea what in the hell you just said." Linah said rudely but truthfully.  
She scrutinized the man's face. He was obviously shocked to hear her speak. He looked like he was in his mid twenties. There were lines on his forehead where he had scowled long and hard about something. In his mouth – that was in the shape of an 'O' – were teeth all crooked and out of place.  
"I am sorry about intruding upon your camp. I will be leaving shortly and I promise not to tell a soul of your location." Linah stood up forgetting her injured ankle and fell back down again this time falling backwards onto her hand. Pain shot up her wrist as it had in her ankle earlier – except it hurt worse.  
_Aw man! Gimme a break! A twisted ankle and a broken wrist!_

Zadac laughed before landing nearby.  
_I am coming child. I cannot land in the camp or else I may squash you._

"Sorry for asking but are you injured?" The man asked when he saw Linah was clutching her wrist.

Linah didn't want help. She was strong enough to endure the pain and she would be able to make a brace as soon as she got away from here. "I am fine. My ride is on his way."  
_Zadac please hurry. _She pleaded in her mind.

Just as the man moved closer to Linah Zadac burst through the trees and let out a deafening roar.  
_Leave my rider alone! _He snarled as he moved closer. When he was close enough he took Linah's shirt in his maw and pulled her backward from the stranger.

The man was still. Stuck between a crouching and standing.  
"My apologies." He bowed and stood up straighter. "My name is Joshua Freostsson. I am a magician; I can help your rider mighty dragon."

_Flattery. _Zadac puffed and light grey smoke came out his nostrils. _Linah do you think it wise to trust him?_

"Joshua... My name is Linah and this is Zadac." She motioned to Zadac using her non-injured hand. "I have no mother and I found Zadac's egg in the forest. It would be wise if you did not divulge the fact that you have seen a dragon if you exit these trees. However. I do not wish for you to heal me. I am fine!" She jutted out her chin confidently and smiled.

_Heal her for me please. _Zadac broadcasted all the way into Joshua's mind as he held Linah up by her clothing.

"O-of co-course." Joshua stuttered as he once again walked over to them. Linah listened carefully as the man muttered and placed his hand over her wrist.  
"Waíse heill." He said again as she pointed to her ankle.  
"Sorry if this is out of place but might I ask what a young girl such as yourself is doing in the Spine?" He asked as he skinned the dead animal he had been dragging.

"I ran away." Linah replied sharply, pulling her cloak in to cover her face again. "Seeing as you asked a question it is only fair you answer mine." Joshua nodded and Linah continued. "How did you heal me?"

Joshua laughed and Linah remembered before when she had heard a laugh while she was at the second lake and again today, it was the same laugh. "I used magic. Like I said, I am a magician."

_Have you been following us? _Zadac asked and Joshua slipped cutting deeper into the dead beast than he was supposed to.

"No. Though by the sounds of it, someone has." Linah could easily see how tense Joshua had become when he realized there were even more people in the Spine.  
"I could teach you magic you know." He stated matter-of-factly. "You're a Shur'tugal so it would be easy. You see that mark you have on your palm? It is called a gedwëy ignasia; it is the mark of the riders."

"How do you know so much?" Linah cut him off before he could continue speaking. "How is it you know so much?"

Without even blinking, Joshua answered, "I studied it. I studied it as I was learning how to use magic. I don't know as much as I would like to but I know enough to help you both if you allow me to accompany you."

_Like what? Give us an example._

"Well, like the fact that your egg would only hatch for your rider. And your rider is Linah, so when she found your egg you knew it was time to hatch." He laughed and then continued. "Also I know that there have been white dragons and silver dragons but never a dragon who is both white _and _silver!"  
Linah looked behind her at Zadac. His scales were all like plates of pearl with a silver trim. As his scales went down his tail, the more silver they had until it became just silver and no white – but then if he moved the light would reflect off him a different way and it would make his tail seem completely white.  
"Your scales are white but if you move even the slightest bit, there is the silver!" Joshua smiled as he began getting the meat off the carcass.

"You can travel with us so long as I learn magic." Linah smiled and thought about being able to heal herself if she ever became injured.

Joshua smiled and clapped his hands together  
"To celebrate, I will cook dinner. I am unsure about you but this is the first time I have had meat for weeks!" He started up a fire using the word 'Brisingr' and began cooking the food in the pot from in the tent.

Linah could feel a friendship already beginning to form. Joshua was just so friendly and she found it easy to converse with him. Her whole body warmed instantly.  
_I have a new friend!_

* * *

  
**_I have a new friend too! XD Actually I have a few but you know... :P_**

**_So review and tell me what you think. Good, bad, too rushed? Review and I will become better at writing. :D_**

**_Also I still would like to know who everyone thinks is Linah and Zadac's stalker. All answers are possible - including Joshua... he could have been lying and is secretly spying on her._**

**_Ps. jrfess, how do you like your character thus far? Pretty shmick? LOL! Lucky him for being Linah's friend.  
And I decided to make it so he was able to heal her because every klutz wants a friend who can make it so all their injuries are gone! :D_**

**_Oh and I would just like to say... I LOVE LITTLE FACES!! XD :P :D :) :O_**

_**Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!**_


	11. I Need A Break

**_Kvetha Fricai!  
So the reason I haven't updated in SO long is because my dad forgot to pay the phone bill so both the phone and the internet got CUT OFF!!  
But it is okay now. :) I have my precious internet back. *strokes modem*_**

_**Now, enough of my weirdness and on with the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Inheritance Cycle, they belong to CP. I do not own any characters other than those who I made.**___

* * *

**Chapter 11 – I Need A Break**

Linah could feel a friendship already beginning to form. Joshua was just so friendly and she found it easy to converse with him. Her whole body warmed instantly.  
_**I have a new friend!**_

"Are you sure you won't be lonely?" Linah asked as she tied her pack onto one of Zadac's back-spikes. "I'm sure you could fit through the trees if you tried."

_I promise I will be fine. But you must promise me you will not hurt yourself.  
_He nudged Linah when she did not reply.

"Okay. But even if I do fall and hurt myself, Joshua can heal me." Linah smiled and ran off to where Joshua stood by the trees.  
"Are we ready to go?" She asked excitedly when she saw he had finished fastening his pack to his back.

"Almost." He knelt down and started looking around the ground for something. "This one is reasonable size." Joshua muttered as he straightened back up.

Linah stood there just watching Joshua. Her pure joy of having someone to talk to who _wanted_ to talk to her was too much, she was unable to stand still – she was all but jumping up and down with excitement.  
Although she was unable to stand still she remained quiet and waited for Joshua to reveal what he had picked up off the ground.

"Here." Linah looked down expecting him to have given her something important, but all it was was a pebble. She looked up at him confused.  
Joshua also held a pebble in his hand. He smiled down at Linah before concentrating on the rock in his hand. "Stenr reisa!"

Linah watched in awe as the rock rose into the air and stayed hovering there.  
Joshua let it fall back into his hand before dropping it on the ground by his foot.  
"Can I try?" Linah asked as soon as Joshua started toward the forest.

"Of course. You can't really learn magic without using it. Just make sure not to exert too much energy on the pebble, we have a long walk ahead of us." Joshua once again started walking while Linah stood there simply dazed.

She stared down at the stone and concentrated on nothing else but it.  
"Stenr reisa!" She commanded but it didn't rise into the air like Joshua's had, instead it just shook in the air a centimetre off her palm before dropping back down again.  
_Magic might take me a little while. _She thought before jogging to catch up to Joshua.

**EPOV  
**Eragon stood in the centre of the camp staring up at the sky where Saphira was trying to hide. She was behind a cloud; it might have worked if not for her scales which reflected the sun's rays making the cloud she was hiding behind turn blue.

_I will _not _act as a scout! _Saphira yelled at Eragon using their minds. Eragon cringed because it was so loud in his head.

_Please Saphira; it will give us something to do until the Varden get more weapons. And I know you hate it but please. Think of it this way if you must, we might be able to stop many people from killing the people we care about._

Saphira thought about it for a moment, leaving Eragon staring up at the sky.  
_But you might get hurt little one. What if Murtagh and Thorn show up?_

_That's a risk I am willing to take to keep the ones I love safe. And I'm pretty sure you would never let me get hurt.  
_Eragon laughed as he felt Saphira's smugness.  
_Now come and get me so we can get this task done with already._

Saphira spiralled downwards toward Eragon, pulling up just in time causing a tent close-by to fall in on itself.  
He clambered on and she flew him back to their tent to get his belongings they would need.

**JPOV  
**Linah had continued to try and lift the rock.  
Joshua still couldn't understand why she couldn't do it easily.  
He was still so bewildered. Ever since he had seen her in his camp his entire mind had been clouded up with nothing else but confusion.

He had caught his dinner and was dragging it back to his camp, whistling because of his good mood. He could see his camp through the trees and nothing looked a miss until something big moved by his tent. He remembered walking closer to see a hooded figure just sitting there. He had just been about to throw the spear he held when the wind knocked off the persons hood exposing their face.  
Joshua had thought it was an elf. She did after all have all the facial features of an elf – except for the eyes.  
He had lowered his weapon immediately and set about getting to know the elf under the impression she could perhaps help him in his studies of magic and elves.  
Upon speaking the words to greet an elf, he had become confused when she didn't reply.  
That was until she _told _him she didn't understand what he had said – and in plain English too!  
He had felt his mouth form an 'O' but couldn't stop it.  
The person – who wasn't an elf but looked it – stood up to leave but fell back down and landed hard on her wrist.  
Joshua had seen her hold her wrist and while she was doing that he noticed her boot wasn't on her foot properly.  
She had refused his help when he offered saying 'her ride was on his way'. He had moved to help her up when a roar echoed through the whole forest. He felt someone or something intrude into his mind but he couldn't stop them.  
A dragon burst through the trees and Joshua couldn't decide whether to yell in delight or to yell in fear.

Ever since then they had stuck together – even though Joshua _was _dead scared of Zadac.

**LPOV  
**It had been days since Joshua had first given her the small rock to make float in the air.  
So far she had been progressing slowly. The rock was finally flying a good foot in the air off her hand but still shook like a kid without blankets on a cold winter's night.  
"This is never going to work." She sighed throwing the rock against a tree.

"It will, you just have to work harder. Try closing your eyes and just sitting there searching your mind for the magic needed."  
Linah huffed and sat down on a large boulder. Joshua sat opposite her while Zadac descended through the trees to be with them.

_You can do it child. Just search around your mind. I know you are powerful, I can feel it in my bones.  
_Zadac nudged Linah causing her to slide off the rock.  
_Sorry, I forget you are not as balanced as others._

Linah laughed and sat back up on the boulder. Once she was seated Joshua threw her another pebble he had picked up.  
She sighed again and closed her eyes.  
Behind her lids everything seemed so different. She was used to the constant greens and browns of the forests with the occasional bit of colour for every bird in the tree that was visible. But now, with her eyes closed all she could see was the red of the blood in her eyelids. She looked down making the red to turn to black and while doing so she felt Zadac being blocked from her mind.  
She concentrated on nothing but finding the power inside herself to lift the rock properly.

At first there was nothing but memories, feelings and thoughts. Then just as Linah was about to give up she found something inside herself. It was like a barrier stood around it but it only took one good jab at it for the entire feeling to spread over her body.

Linah opened her eyes and saw her palm was shining.  
"Stenr reisa." The stone instantly rose into the air and stopped right in front of her eyes. It didn't wobble or shake at all, it remained perfectly still.

Joshua laughed when he saw the astonished look on Linah's face. "See, I told you! You can do it; you just have work for it." He laughed again and stood up off the rock.  
Linah followed him letting the stone to fall back into her hand.

_You did it! I knew you could child. _Zadac's head bopped up and down with happiness that Linah had finally figured out how to use magic properly.

"Well done. Now we must practice your ability to guard your mind." Joshua said as he gathered wood for a fire. "I will attempt to enter your mind and you must block me. Think of something and concentrate on nothing but that. For example if I tried to enter your mind and you thought of nothing but the pebble then that is all I would see."

It all sounded confusing to Linah and felt like Joshua was moving too quickly through her training. To her it felt like a speeding horse racing through and you only had a certain amount of time to grab him and hoist yourself on.

"Joshua, can we just take a break from all this training? I don't mean to sound ungrateful that you are doing this for me but, I think we are moving too quick. I need time to relax and I haven't actually been able to go flying with Zadac for _so long_." She didn't particularly feel like going flying because she would only end up with injured legs again, but she needed a reason to stop so she might be able to relax and get her mind in order again.  
"I mean, I could fly with Zadac to find water so we can clean our clothes. After that we could resume training." Her whole body felt like it was screaming the opposite of what she was saying.  
Her legs didn't want to endure that much pain again, her head and bones were telling her that they wanted to continue learning. But despite it all, Linah needed time to unwind. She had been so used to just lazing around before, to go from that to training every second of every minute of every waking hour of every day... it was too much.

"Okay." Joshua half whispered. "But I think you should use this as a cushion for riding Zadac. After what he just showed me, I don't want you to endure that pain again." He held out is cloak for Linah as he spoke.  
"I'll stay here so you don't lose me." He laughed and threw the cloak into Linah's arms after she didn't take it from his hands. "Now go and find that river or whatever it might be you find!"

* * *

_I still don't see why we couldn't go see the ocean... I mean it was _right_ there. And it is water; we could have swum in it. Sure we can't drink from it but we could have cleaned up a bit.  
_Linah complained after she and Zadac had alerted Joshua of both the ocean and a small stream they had found.  
_It is completely idiotic is what it is! I would suggest we could leave Joshua but then what kind of a person would I be then? He is one of the first people who talked to me and _wanted _to do it. Not to mention he enjoys my company and I enjoy his._

_Do not forget the fact you still have much to learn from him child. He is stronger than you and has helped thus far. On another note, he is the only person we have to take us to the Varden. We need him, and he needs us._

_He needs us? _Linah stared at the back of Zadac's head as he continued to climb higher so they would be covered by the clouds.

_Indeed. I believe when we stumbled across his camp he was just days away from becoming mad from the isolation. Child, you must think, how long has Joshua been in these woods with no one to talk to? How long has he endured pure solitude? And you might argue that there are people who do not need the company of others, but I assure you, from what I have seen from inside Joshua's mind, he is very much a social person._

Linah sat there dumbfounded at Zadac's words. She looked back to see Joshua holding on tight to the spike behind Linah.  
They hadn't verbally spoken a word since Zadac had picked up Joshua and they had taken off.  
Now that Linah thought about it, Joshua had been terrified when she had told him that he would need to ride Zadac. She refocused on the present, noticing that they were now level. She looked back directly at Joshua's face.  
His face was paler than her own, his eyes were clenched shut and his face was all scrunched up in concentration. And his knuckles where even whiter than his face because of how hard he was holding on.  
She started to feel sorry for him. Here he was, looking like a ghost, holding onto Zadac's spike so tight that it was a miracle his fingers hadn't cramped up or Zadac's spike be shattered under his grip.  
And then there she was. Linah was holding on lightly with only one hand looking backwards at Joshua. There was no sign to show she was having trouble holding on or she was scared that she was about to fly off backwards, perhaps because she trusted Zadac more than she trusted her own two feet.

_Linah hold on tight, I am about to start my descent.  
_She turned back around and grasped hold of the spike in front of her tight. Zadac repeated his message except to Joshua who simply whimpered in response.  
She could hear an odd rumbling from Zadac which she realized was laughter.  
_Is it just me, or is his fear amusing?_

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter that has taken FAR too long to get on the net for all to read.  
I will be uploading the next two chapters immediately seeing as they are both complete.**_

_**Make sure you review before continuing onto chapter 12 and 13!**_

_**Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!**_


	12. Revelations

**_Kvetha Fricai!  
I am not going to bore you all with my endless rambling so, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! XD_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Inheritance Cycle, they belong to CP. I do not own any characters other than those who I made._**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Revelations**

**She could hear an odd rumbling from Zadac which she realized was laughter.  
**_**Is it just me, or is his fear amusing?**_

Linah stared wide-eyed at Joshua as he re-emerged from the trees.  
She had told him to go clean up first as she wanted to talk to Zadac.  
She had expected him to come back with a clean face and clothes, but what she had not anticipated was him coming back _blonde_!

His hair had been a muddy brown when they had met, and has stayed that way during their days together. But now... now instead of reminding her of the ground and earth it reminded her of the beach and the sand – the grainy substance she had only seen in bottles and high in the air earlier on that day.  
Joshua's hair was _blonde_!

"I'm all finished up, so you can go clean up if you would like." He said nonchalantly as he brushed off his shirt which had also transformed to a different colour.  
His once brown-blue clothes were now the same colour blue as Joshua's eyes but with black stitching and patterns.  
Everything about him was different. The way he held himself, the clothes he wore and his hair.  
"Is something the matter?" He asked when he finally noticed Linah was staring at him and hadn't moved a single muscle since he had stepped into their small camp.

_Your hair. It's not like the earth any more._ Zadac 'spoke' before Linah could.

"Oh right, yeah. Um, well my hair was brown because of the dirt and mud that had settled in it. Now that I am clean it has gone back to its usual blonde. It is nothing really." He grinned and threw his black cloak over a tree branch to dry.  
Joshua realized that Linah had yet to say anything or move so he changed the subject. "The water is actually quite nice; you might want to go now while my warming spell is still working."

Without a word issued, Linah stood up and walked toward the stream that she and Zadac had found.  
She reached it within a minute or so. The water was really nothing much, just a small stream two feet deep and four feet across – it was nothing compared to the lakes.

Linah cleaned and dressed quickly, wanting to return back to Zadac.  
When she arrived at the camp she was surprised to find Zadac asleep and Joshua cooking what looked to be two rabbits.  
"Joshua." She hesitated when he did not respond. "Joshua." She repeated after a minute.  
All she got was a hum in response but took at as a 'continue'.  
"Joshua, how long were you in the forest for before we met?"

He just sat there and continued to rotate the rabbits on the spit he had made.  
Just when she thought he wouldn't reply, Joshua spoke up.  
"I would estimate four or five months. For the first three I had wandered aimlessly around thinking of nothing but of where I would sleep, what would I eat, would I be found and if I should give up. Then recently I began thinking, the Varden could use more spell casters. So about a month or two ago I started walking in the direction of the Varden."

"I have another question." Linah told him. Joshua looked down at her meeting her bright blue eyes with his dark ones. "Can we start my training again?" She smiled and saw him roll his eyes.

"Yes. But I decided to try a different approach." He continued to spin the rabbits around as he spoke. "First I will tell you all the names for things. As you know, if you know the name, you can control the thing." Linah nodded her head eagerly and waited. "So make sure you are watching." He started pointing at things and rattling off their names in the Ancient language.  
"Laufsbläd, adurna, fethrblaka, skulblaka..." The list went on and on, everything had a name, and Joshua knew most if not all.

* * *

_I can't believe this is actually happening! _The excitement that Linah was feeling was spilling over the connection with Zadac so he felt almost as eager.

_Child, if you don't calm down soon I am going to be jumping up and down with joy.  
_Linah laughed and tried to cut off her emotions so they weren't controlling her.

"Ready?" Joshua asked as he sat opposite her.  
Zadac was just behind Linah, neither of them was able to sit still. Zadac's tail was sliding along the ground and his snout kept twitching. Linah was sitting there her fingers twirling around each other while she was bouncing up and down.  
"Right now you have to concentrate on one thing and one thing only. For example, if I thought of nothing but a tree, that is all the person trying to see into my mind would see."

_Right I will think of nothing but white and light. Surely that will work._

_Well that is why we are here child, to learn and practice._

Linah felt something start to come close to her mind so she instantly though of nothing but light, endless white.

The feeling soon became more powerful but Linah was determine to show Joshua that she could do this – especially after the amount of time it took her to get how to levitate the rock without it wobbling.  
She continued to re-enforce her pure white barrier around her mind.

Joshua had closed his eyes and his face had scrunched up in concentration. His hands were balled up into fists as he continued to pry at Linah's mind.  
She had made it so thick that he had decided to try and look for holes in her barrier instead of bombarding his way through.

Linah felt a sudden jab and knew instantly that Joshua had gotten in. His face relaxed for a second before he realized what he was seeing.  
Joshua had run straight into Linah's memories. And the one he had managed to pull out was when she had been six.

_She had been walking through Therinsford with her father when she became lost.  
__Cargen had walked off not realizing he had left Linah behind.  
__Linah had wandered the town tripping several times causing scrapes and cuts to accumulate on her hands, arms and legs.  
__She had just turned the corner to find a dead end. She turned to walk back out when five people walked by and saw her.  
__They blocked the way out and slowly made their way toward Linah.  
_'_Don't do anything where it will be visible.' One of them said.  
__They were all boys who were older than her.  
__All of them wore the same malevolent smile. The biggest – and possibly the oldest – grabbed Linah by her dress and shoved her against one of the other boys.  
__They all took turns hitting her on her back and stomach, making sure that none of the marks would be visible unless she was undressed.  
__With every hit came a remark. 'Freak, unnatural, weirdo, don't belong, disgrace, ugly, foul, stupid, idiot...' their words hit harder than any of their punches and jabs.  
__They left her there crying in the alleyway by the empty crates.  
__Slowly she stood up, ignoring her body's protests. She dried her eyes and face before stepping out into the town; she began her search for her father again._

"That one was _private_!" Linah shrieked as she stood up and hid herself under Zadac's wing which he had extended for her.

Joshua continued to sit there, stunned at what he had just seen.  
"Was it a nightmare that you had or was it _real_?!" He asked when he gained the ability to think straight again.

"Real."  
Joshua gasped and fell to his knees. Sure he had seen men killed in battle, but that was a _memory _of a _child_ getting beaten by men! Linah had no chance against one of them, let alone _five_! And they had tortured her!  
Joshua found himself unable to forget the memory. He ran to the trees and began retching.  
With every thought of what Linah had been through, came another mouthful of what had been breakfast.

While Joshua stood over by the trees heaving, Linah sat curled up in a little ball under Zadac's wing.  
Her head rested on her knees and her arms made an unmovable lock for her legs.  
Linah's sobs could be heard throughout the entire area. They echoed between trees and made every animal fall silent.  
That memory had haunted her for so many years. She had buried it – or so she had thought.  
_Linah... child... They lied. You are one of the most amazing, kind, beautiful and smart people to walk this world. I do not say these things because I am your dragon, but because they are true. If I knew where those _idiots _were, I would go there and tear them limb from limb. They lied._

* * *

**_A/N: Dark isn't it? I was actually kind of depressed when I wrote this chapter.  
Having no internet for a week does that to me. :P_**

Remember to review before continuing onto chapter 13! XD  
I love reviews more than a kid loves a day off school!

Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!


	13. Try Your Hardest

_**Kvetha Fricai!  
Okay so this chapter is shorter than the recent ones but in my mind, just as good! :D  
I hope you enjoy reading my work as much as I enjoy writing it! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Inheritance Cycle, they belong to CP. I do not own any characters other than those who I made.**_

**

* * *

  
Chapter 13 – Try Your Hardest  
****  
Linah... child... They lied. You are one of the most amazing, kind, beautiful and smart people to walk this world. I do not say these things because I am your dragon, but because they are true. If I knew where those idiots were, I would go there and tear them limb from limb. They lied.**

It was days before Linah moved. She sat there rolled into a tight ball.  
She knew Zadac and Joshua were scared for her. Zadac had forced her to drink water everyday but they couldn't get her to eat.  
She knew the second the food would hit her stomach it would just be brought back up again. It had been a miracle her breakfast had stayed down on the day her memory had come out.

_Child, it is in the past. We cannot dwell on was has happened, we must accept it and move on. What happens makes us who we are._

_What if I don't want to be what it has made me?  
_Zadac instantly felt happier that Linah had spoken to him. It had been so long since her voice had been directed at him.

_Then do something else that will counter it. For every bad thing that happens in this world there is at _least_ one good thing to equal._

Linah moved her head up from her knees to see Zadac's head in front of her.  
She stared up into his big eyes. They were so full of wisdom and knowledge even though Zadac was still so young.  
"Then I guess I should be happy to know that even though I suffered, someone out there has just been made extremely happy." Linah smiled and slowly started moving her arms from around her legs.  
_Here's hoping that bad luck befalls my enemies because I am going to try and be happy again._

Linah laughed and stood up.  
Her legs and arms ached after being stuck in the same position for so long. Her stomach cramped up the second she tried to straighten up.  
"Linah!" Joshua called out and raced over to help her.  
He muttered a few words and her body felt re-energized.  
"I am so sorry for what happened..."

"Forget about it." Linah said seriously. "I mean it, literally forget about it. Promise me this is the last we will _ever_ mention it!"  
Joshua nodded and Linah smiled again.  
"Now I believe it is time for training. I don't believe I managed to perfect blocking my mind. All I have to say is you might want to avoid my memories – especially the ones I try to forget."

**JPOV  
**Joshua found it hard to believe someone who had been through so much as a child still managed to turn out to be this smart, energetic, happy person.  
It was a miracle that Linah hadn't gone on Galbatorix's side to gain revenge. But it was Linah; she would gain her revenge by rising above those men and being braver, wiser, stronger and more important than them all.

They sat back down where they had been a few days ago. This time Joshua was determine to break into Linah's mind and find out what type of person she was – hopefully without having to search her memories.  
"Are you sure you want to do this again?" Joshua asked when Linah closed her eyes.

"Absolutely. Try your hardest, you will be surprised."  
Joshua didn't doubt _that. _He had been surprised when he found out she could conjure up a barrier so thick and almost impenetrable on her first try.

Without waiting another second he began trying to enter Linah's mind.  
All he saw was white, endless white. He began searching for a spot where she hadn't re-enforced her barrier yet but came across none. Everywhere he looked was white; it was enough to drive a man insane if he lingered for too long trying to break into Linah's mind.  
Joshua was forced to retreat for a while. He didn't want to risk losing his mind; also he needed to test if Linah would be ready to block her mind at all times.  
After building up his strength, Joshua instantly began pushing at Linah's consciousness.  
It was harder than before!  
He pushed and jabbed at the barrier but it wouldn't give away.  
That's when he felt something begin to push him away from Linah's mind.  
It was just a small push at first but was now a full shove that drove him away.  
The shoving continued until he felt it hit against his own consciousness.

But just as quickly as it had come, it was gone. Linah had withdrawn back to her own mind.  
Joshua opened his eyes which had closed and saw Linah sitting in the exact same place, except now she had a wide grin plastered on her face.  
"Well, I must say that I don't think anyone is going to be reading your mind any time soon."

* * *

After Linah had successfully protected her mind, Joshua decided to get her to revise all the words he had taught her.  
"Right and what is 'stick'?" He asked once she had answered his other question correctly.

Linah seemed to hesitate before she remembered. "It is vöndr." Joshua nodded which made her jump up and down with happiness.  
After that Joshua decided it was late enough to begin cooking dinner which was a deer that Zadac had caught for them earlier.  
"Um, Joshua?" Linah's voice sounded from behind him. He looked around to see her looking down at her hands. "How long do you think it will take to get to the Varden?"

Joshua could have slapped himself. He had forgotten about the Varden. He had been too wrapped up in teaching Linah that he had forgotten about where he and Linah were supposed to be heading.  
"It depends. We could ride Zadac and it would take us just over a week or we could continue to walk which would take longer."  
He dearly hoped it wouldn't be the first. Flying was definitely _not_ something he enjoyed.  
"Or we could do it so that we walk and fly. It wouldn't be as quick as just flying but it is quicker than just walking and it allows us time to continue to train."  
Even though he wasn't supportive of this plan either, it had to be suggested.

"I like that idea. We will set off on foot again tomorrow." Linah decided for them before returning back to Zadac's side.  
Joshua turned back around and began to get ready the fire and everything he would need to cook the meat.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so this was the last chapter I had already writen up so everyone will have to wait until I get a chance to go write chapter 14 until a new chapter comes up.  
School is hectic as always! So that limits my time that I am able to spend on my laptop writing. But hopefully, I will finish chapter 14 during the weekend! **_

_**Remember reviews = AWESOME!  
They also normally result in me getting chapters up quicker or making longer chapters so, review for more reading! XD **_

_**Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!**_


	14. Green Eyes

**_Kvetha Fricai!  
It has once again been too long since I last updated... I have no reason to give other than I was reading. Not good enough, I know. But even though my reason is lacking, I hope this chapter is good._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Inheritance Cycle, they belong to CP. I do not own any characters other than those who I made._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14 – Green Eyes**

**Joshua turned back around and began to get ready the fire and everything he would need to cook the meat.**

**LPOV  
**"Right, so we have been walking since sun up and the sun will be going down in a couple hours; so far we have managed to go around in one big circle." Linah huffed. She was furious that they hadn't made any progress toward the Varden the entire day. She ran up to a tree and punched it using all the force she could muster into one fist.  
At first there was the sound from the impact that echoed through the forest, and then a cracking sound joined in. Before any of them could figure out what it was the tree that Linah had punched began cracking. She removed her hand to see an indent to the surface of the tree, all the bark around it had split and begun falling off.  
Never had Linah punched anything hard enough for it to bear a mark and begin breaking – and this was a _tree_, a big, round _tree_!

_How did you do_ that_?! _Zadac's thoughts well enough conveyed his utter confusion.

"I don't know." Linah stared dumbstruck at where her fist mark was. "I just punched it..." She stopped short when she heard Joshua's laughs.  
Linah turned around to see Joshua bent over, holding himself up on his knees, laughing like a lunatic.  
"Can you please explain what you find so amusing?"

"I knew I was right the first time I met you!" He said before cracking up laughing again.

"Right... about what exactly?" She continued to stare at Joshua with her blue eyes.

Joshua straightened himself up and wiped away the tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes from laughing too hard. It wasn't all that funny that he had been right, but for some reason he found it humorous.  
"Linah, your father Cargen, did he have pointed ears and sharp features like yourself?" He asked suddenly seriously. "Was he tall with green eyes? Skinny perhaps?"

It was Linah's turn to laugh. The thought of her father with pointed ears, sharp features, tall and skinny was so far off that it made her burst out in laughter.  
"No." She said after her laughter had died down a little. "My father was just taller than me, he had the same colour eyes as me, and he was _far_ from skinny!" She giggled at the thought of her plum-like father being thin. "As for the pointed ears and sharp features, well let's just say he didn't get teased by the other villagers like I did... he was normal."

"What about your mother?"  
Linah heard something move in the forest behind her but didn't turn to see what it was, she just stared at Joshua in disbelief.  
No one had mentioned her mother since she was twelve. Linah had stopped asking her dad about her after he slapped her across the face and sent her to her room when she was nine.  
Now Joshua stood here in front of her asking what probably seemed like an innocent question to him but was a question that Linah couldn't answer.  
"I never met her." She said coldly, trying not to show how much sadness talking about the mother she never knew caused. "She left as soon as I was born."  
_Obviously didn't give a damn about me!_

_Don't say that! _Zadac said trying to defend a person he had never met.

You _don't know that! She ran off with my only reminders of her being a piece of jewellery._

_But you cherish that necklace. Now that I think about it, you haven't taken it off once – surely that would mean something._

Linah looked down at the necklace around her neck. She had completely forgotten about it, it had become a part of her like another limb.  
"Well I am guessing that she was an elf."  
The word made Linah's head snap up from looking at her necklace. Linah had only ever heard of elves in fairytales – then again, she had only ever heard about dragons in fairytales and now she stood next to one who was bonded to her.  
"Elves are smart beings with pointed ears and sharp features like you. Normally however, they are tall, graceful, have green eyes, are naturally able to use magic and are stronger, faster and smarter than humans." Joshua continued rambling on but Linah paid no attention. She was more interested in the rustling coming from behind the trees.

_I think our stalker is back... the air carries their scent._Linah looked around now scared. The person had been following them their entire trip, it wasn't only that it was creepy but for all Linah knew, they could be working for the Empire, be an escaped prisoner, hell they could be a bounty hunter or worse yet, a dragon hunter – did they exist? Linah hoped not.  
"Joshua... we have to leave. Now." Linah told him as she quickly climbed onto Zadac's back.  
Joshua remained where standing on the ground; he didn't even make a move toward Zadac. "When I say now I normally mean immediately. And when I mean immediately, ninety percent of the time it is because something bad is coming. So in other words... get your butt on my dragon _now_!"

**JPOV  
**He just stared up at Linah in disbelief. She had matured much in their time together.  
She was no longer the lost and childish teen he had found at his old camp, but instead a serious, skilled adolescent. Even with her changes, he knew it was just in her nature to be the way she was. Perhaps she was only the way she was now because it was what the situation required. When they found somewhere to relax for a while, she would probably revert back to the person he had helped.

"When I say now I normally mean immediately. And when I mean immediately, ninety percent of the time it is because something bad is coming. So in other words... get your butt on my dragon _now_!"  
Joshua suppressed a laugh and took a step toward Linah and her dragon, Zadac.

Before he could take another though, he felt someone break into his mind.  
Flashbacks of his time as a child filled his mind – learning how to read and learning how to write, his fascination with books and magic. Then his transformation into a man, the times he had studied for hours without breaks on how to use magic. Then only a year ago when he started to learn about dragons, it was when Galbatorix's men had come to take him away. He had refused and when they began to show once a day, he fled from the city of Gil'ead with his old horse – which had collapsed dead from exhaustion and dehydration a day's walk from the forests of The Spine.  
All those memories were faded and black, and then came the light.  
The memory of when he met Linah was once again filling his mind.  
All the memories he had of the time he spent with Linah and Zadac played through his mind. All of them were bright and happy, often filled with laughter and smiles.  
The person drew back from his mind.

Joshua opened his eyes to see a person leaning over him.  
He instantly froze; he could see the green orbs staring down at him from inside the hooded cloak.  
"Slytha." The person whispered before Joshua fell asleep.  
His last waking thought was that the voice definitely belonged to a female.

* * *

**_Okay, so I know this was a confusing chapter but you got to see partly into Joshua's mind. :P_**

I would like to say thank-you to all my loyal readers and a hello to all my new ones!  
Always remember that I love to hear from everyone, even if it is about how bad you think my writing is. :D  
So remember, review and I will be so happy, I will put down the book I am reading and write this story instead. I promise! XD

Also, what are our new theories to the stalker?

So until next time!

Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!


	15. Interruption

**_Kvetha Fricai!  
How's everyone doing? I hope good.  
I am going to be taking longer on getting chapters out because I fail at organizing myself so that I have time to do homework AND write fan fiction.  
So yeah, that's a heads up concerning upcoming chapters._**

**_A warnings for this chapter:  
It is really bad!  
U_****_se of the word 'hell' by the new character.  
YEAH! You read that right, new character! :P_**

**_Let's get this show on the road then!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Inheritance Cycle, they belong to CP. I do not own any characters other than those who I made._**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Interruption**

"**Slytha." The person whispered before Joshua fell asleep.  
****His last waking thought was that the voice definitely belonged to a female.**

**LPOV  
**Linah opened her eyes to find herself under Zadac's wing.  
Except she knew it wasn't dark out because of the colour of his wings.  
She groaned as she lifted her head, it felt weird.  
The last thing she could remember was someone saying something then both her and Zadac suddenly feeling very sleepy. She had fallen off Zadac who simply placed his wing over her before they both fell asleep.  
_Zadac.  
_There was no reply so she slowly rose up off the ground and onto her knees.  
Her whole left side hurt so she could only guess that she had fallen off and landed on her left side.  
She was about to crawl out of her safe haven when she felt a different conscious brushing against hers.  
Linah instantly shoved against it. She had expected it to be easy after practicing with Joshua for so long. The person pushed against her own barriers before long and Linah was forced to retreat and build up her barriers in her mind.  
But her mind was too jumbled. The person broke though her thoughts and started going through her memories, her thoughts, her feelings, her whole mind.

Everything was being revealed.  
Her old life back with her father, the first time Linah rode a horse, her training in her room with the stick, running away, finding Zadac's egg, the pure joy that she felt whenever she and Zadac did stuff together. And then, everything seemed to move in slow as the stalker saw how their presence had made Linah feel and act.  
"ENOUGH!" Linah yelled as she managed to push the intruder from her mind.

"No." A voice came from outside and before Linah could think, they were back in.

Her memories of Joshua were next.  
Him finding her injured in his camp, the countless times that he had laughed at her clumsiness and in turn how she had teased him for being afraid of flying. Their lessons where Linah had been learning magic and how to control it, the envy in his eyes every time Linah managed to finish his tasks so swiftly.

"Stop it!" Linah screamed as she threw up a barrier so powerful she didn't think it was possible.  
She moved from under Zadac's wing swiftly but stopped when she saw them.  
The hooded figure just stood there, not moving.

Everything went quiet, not a bird chirping, not a tree or bush rustling, even Joshua's quiet snores had ceased.  
The only sound that filled Linah's ears was her breathing and the thumping of blood in her veins.  
Linah suddenly saw a body behind the person and recognized it as Joshua.  
"What have you done to him?!" Linah screamed and rushed over to her friend.  
The hooded figure simply stepped aside and let her past.  
She dropped down onto her knees and checked to see he was still breathing – which to Linah's relief he still was.  
"You. _YOU!_" Linah tackled the person in her rage, completely ignoring the searing pain that shot up her left arm when she fell on it again.

The person muttered something and suddenly Linah's whole body felt like there were invisible chains holding her still.  
"I did not plan it this way." They said. Their voice was soft and calming, Linah was convinced the person was female.

"Get away from her!" An unfamiliar voice echoed through the forest as an arrow whizzed past Linah and the hooded stranger.  
"The next one will get you!" The person screamed from somewhere in the bushes.

Linah's stalker stood up swiftly and ran into the forest.  
_We will meet again another day.  
_The stranger used their mind to communicate to Linah before completely disappearing.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" The person asked as they stepped from behind the shrubs.  
Linah was stuck there, unable to move while this new stranger approached.  
"I heard your screams and started running here. Lucky thing I did too or you just might not have survived!" The stranger, a woman who had long straight brown hair tied back into a ponytail and looked taller than even Joshua walked up to her and tried to move her.  
"What's the problem kid? I know you can talk – like I said, I heard your screaming."

Linah found herself unable to speak because her mouth was wired shut by whatever spell it was the hooded woman had cast on her.  
She decided to try and contact her using their minds like she could with Zadac.  
It was harder to do but Linah managed it – even if it was for ten seconds, it was enough to get the message through.  
_Person used magic on me and I can't move or speak._

"Holy cow!" The woman slapped her forehead and stood up again only to start pacing. "Well hell kid, I don't know anything about magic! We will have to wait and see if it wears off."  
Linah watched as she paced. Her bow was slung over her back and in her quiver was full of arrows. She carried a water skin at her side next to a dagger.  
"Oh hell! Is that another one?!" The woman rushed over to where Linah knew Joshua was laying.  
Linah was mentally laughing that this woman hadn't even noticed Zadac who laid unconscious no more than twenty metres away from Linah.  
"Wake up!" The woman yelled before a slapping sound came – which Linah guessed meant that the stranger had hit Joshua over the face in an attempt to wake him.

Linah could feel the bonds that held her in place getting weaker and weaker. The hooded woman must have run too far away and was now exhausted from holding Linah in place from such a great distance.  
"Joshua." Linah called out the second her body was free of the invisible chains. It was about time her only friends woke up, starting with Joshua. "Joshua, vakna!"

**JPOV  
**Joshua awoke with a start, looking around the camp for the hooded figure.  
He turned to look in the direction where Linah had been before he had fallen victim to the forced sleep.  
He was met with the most amazing hazel eyes. They were green mostly but with flecks of brown in them.  
"Uh, and you are?"

"Oh! How stupid of me. I am Tamora. Just helped your little sister over there from this crazy looking person in a cloak." The lady, Tamora, pointed over her shoulder to where Joshua could see Linah trying to get up on her feet but her left leg kept giving out.  
"You were unconscious so I tried slapping you out of it but that didn't work either."  
Linah tried again to get up. When she fell back down she let out a little squeak-cross-squeal.  
Joshua laughed as Tamora helped him up onto his own feet.

"She isn't my sister, we are just friends." Joshua informed Tamora before he quickly walked over to Linah who was still trying to get up. He could hear Tamora talking still but Linah needed his help.  
"Would you like a hand up?" He laughed when Linah grabbed hold of his hand a little too quickly to be completely human. He pulled her up and turned to face Tamora again.

"Thanks for helping me." Linah said, bowing her head to Tamora as they approached.

"No problem kid! By the way my name is Tamora." She beamed and stood up straight.  
Joshua was surprised to find that she was taller than he was.  
"So wha-" She stopped half way when a snort came from behind them.

Quicker than Joshua ever could, Tamora pulled out her bow and notched an arrow.  
"_No_!" Linah called out but it was too late, Tamora shot the arrow behind them.  
Joshua turned to see it impale Zadac's left wing.

**LPOV**

"_No_!" Linah called out as she saw Tamora aim her bow at Zadac, behind them.  
Before Linah could shove the bow to redirect the arrow, Tamora let go.  
She watched with wide eyes as the arrow hit and embedded itself in Zadac's wing.

Zadac let out a roar of pain the second the arrow went in. Linah rushed over to his side ignoring the pain in her left side once again. When she arrived at his side she broke off the arrow head and pulled the remains of the bow out of her dragon's left wing.  
_Who did it?! I will kill them! _Zadac fumed and stepped away from Linah.

"Let me fix it Zadac! You're bleeding." Linah shuffled back as Zadac moved.  
_Let me fix you first.  
_Linah uttered the words needed to fix Zadac's wound.  
She felt the energy being drained from herself. And before she could grab hold of anything she fell back down.  
_Damn leg!_ She yelled inside her head as she clutched at her left leg.  
She turned to look at Tamora and Joshua seeing as she couldn't storm up and slap her across the face for trying to kill Zadac.  
"What the _hell _were you thinking? Or were you just _not_?!" She bellowed and death-glared at Tamora.

She stood there still while Joshua raced over to help Linah.  
"She didn't know, she might have thought Zadac was going to hurt us." Joshua started to defend Tamora as soon as he fixed Linah's left side.  
"I mean he _is _a dragon after all."

"I don't bloody care! Zadac wouldn't hurt a fly unless it annoyed him enough or unless he was super hungry!" She yelled and looked over Joshua's shoulder to glare at Tamora again.

_I don't like her._ Zadac stated as he moved toward Linah.  
_Can I at least break one of her legs? Or arms perhaps? _Linah laughed out loud at Zadac's thoughts.

* * *

Linah rubbed her temples trying to get rid of the headache Tamora had given her. Her constant talking and apologizes had just about driven Zadac and Linah mad!  
Joshua however seemed to like her a lot and didn't mind her constant chatter.  
"So you say you are a skilled archer?" Joshua asked Tamora while at the same time he nudged Linah.

"Oh yeah! I could probably teach you if you would like."

"Actually, I am pretty sure Linah would like to take up that offer."  
Linah stared wide-eyed at Joshua.

_He did _not _just do what I think he did, did he?!_

_Think of it this way child; you can always cast a spell on her to so she will be less talkative and you can get better at archery.  
_Linah huffed at Zadac's response but agreed to get archery lessons from Tamora.

_Great, now I have to have to learn how to become a better magician, archer and rider at the same time. How much more confusing can my life get?_

* * *

**_HA! Doesn't everyone hate it when someone interrupts them when something important is happening? :P  
Before you feed me to Thorn, the reason why I didn't show it the hooded stalker this chapter is because I actually kept getting interrupted during the time I was writing that section. I came to the conclusion that interruptions are part of life and are unavoidable, so why the heck shouldn't their be interruptions in the land of Alagaësia?  
Hence the reason for the interruption._**

**_So, anyone want to take a stab at who the stalker is?_**

**_Reviews are my fuel, and this car is starting to lose momentum. ;)_**

**__**

Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!


	16. Tamora's Story

**_Kvetha Fricai!  
Sorry everyone for the delayed chapter and the fact that it is so short but I have had a lot on my agenda what with being in year 10. Also it didn't help I had a massive writers block. :(  
Well I hope you enjoy this incredibly short uneventful chapter! XD_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Inheritance Cycle, they belong to CP. I do not own any characters other than those who I made._**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Tamora's Story**

**_Great, now I have to have to learn how to become a better magician, archer and rider at the same time. How much more confusing can my life get?_**

Linah could feel the energy being drained from her body.  
Why Joshua thought she would be able to practice her magic after spending half the day with Tamora doing push ups and other exercises to strengthen her arm muscles and the other half of the day learning how to ride Zadac standing on her feet because her thighs couldn't take any more of that torture.  
It was truly beyond her.

_I am sorry about your thighs. _Zadac apologized after Joshua finally gave up on trying to teach Linah anything more.  
Linah patted Zadac's head in reassurance that she would be okay.  
Joshua had placed a spell on Linah's clothes so that they would be resistant to Zadac's scales and wouldn't tear as easily, but even with his magic protecting her clothing, Linah's legs still moved against the scales and now had a rash instead of cuts.  
_Perhaps if we were able to steal a saddle from a horse and tie it onto me somehow..._

Linah could have hit herself at that moment.  
_Why didn't I think of that?!  
_She stood quickly and all but ran over to where Joshua and Tamora sat talking. Linah couldn't fail to notice that they were close enough that either of them would be able to see if the other had anything in their teeth.  
"Joossshhhuuuaaa!" Linah cried out after she was stopped by an invisible barrier.  
She should have tried to break it down herself but she was too tired after all the day's events.

"Yes Linah?" He asked sounding quite bothered that Linah had interrupted whatever he and Tamora were talking about.

"Zadac just came up with one of the best ideas _ever_!" She shouted, smiling widely at the fact that she may be able to ride Zadac seated soon again.  
"He suggested we steal a horse saddle and somehow tie it to him so that I will be able to ride without getting these damn rashes!" To make a point she gestured to her inner thighs which were still begging to be itched.

"We will try it out sometime." He dismissed Linah by putting up the shield again this time making it sound proof to her.

_Can you hear them?  
_She asked Zadac as she took her spot next to him again.

_He is just saying how you remind him of a little sister. Apparently he has always wanted a little sister.  
_  
She looked back at Joshua and laughed.  
_A sister! Well I suppose to some degree he is like a brother, although if he was my brother he would be more annoying... at least that's how Zariel was.  
_She snuggled in next to her dragon thinking for the first time about her family back in Therinsford – more about her father than her step mother and step sister.

"Linah, wake up." Tamora's voice filled the area but still Linah refused to move.  
She knew it was childish but Linah didn't like Tamora.  
"If you wake up I will finally tell you why I am in the Spine."  
With that Linah was up on her feet brushing her clothes of any dirt.

The main reason that Linah had so little trust in Tamora was because the woman has refused to tell Linah why she was in the Spine or how long she had been in the Spine for.  
Linah had practically lost her voice yesterday asking over and over again.  
Now she had promised to spill the beans, Linah knew she would be soon running out of reasons to dislike this woman.  
"I'm up." Linah said with a smile. As much as she hated to admit it, Tamora had made this journey of theirs all that much more enjoyable.

With a sigh Tamora motioned over to the food that had been prepared for breakfast – it wasn't much, just a few berries and some water.  
"Well while you eat I will tell you." Without hesitation Linah began eating the berries, not even bothering to check if they were okay.  
"Okay then, well the reason why I am inside the Spine is because my nephew disappeared into this forest. The day after he had disappeared I set off to find him. I told my sister that I would find her son no matter what it took." Linah had managed to finish all the berries and was now downing the clear water that had been sitting next to them. "It would have been about two weeks after I left from Kuasta that I found him." She drew in a shuddering breath which made Linah feel sorry for her having to tell this story. "Well I should say I found his head. The rest of him was missing, all that remained was his head stuck on a spear in the middle of the woods. I could see a few shreds of what used to be his clothing stuck in a bush. After that I just ran. And ran and ran. I couldn't bear to go back and tell my sister what had happened. I just kept running."

_Linah... _Zadac's tired voice sounded in her mind. After only a second he realized what was happening and started listening too.

"I am unsure of how many days and nights passed while I was in my haze. All i know is that I passed the road to Teirm and after that I managed to realize how far I had run." She nodded at Linah after brushing away the tears that had fallen while she spoke. "It has only been a few days since I found you being attacked since I passed the road."

"I am sorry I pushed you to tell me." Linah looked down ashamed at herself. Joshua was right to think of her as a little sister – she had been acting so childish.

"Don't worry; I have company now so I am better." She smiled to show just how better she was. It was like the sun had taken over her face to shine its radiance out of her skin. "So what's your story? Joshua was telling me his last night while you slept."

Linah settled into a more comfortable spot while Zadac moved closer to the two.  
She began telling Tamora of her own story.

* * *

**_So what did everyone think?  
Lame? Good? Reasonably okay?_**

**_Correct me if I am wrong but I seriously need to just reread everything I have written to get back in the zone. :P_**

**_Well whatever you think, why not leave a review? It would make me so happy to know my old fans are still with me and that I have perhaps gained new ones. :)_**

_**Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!**_


	17. It's Been Hours

**_Kvetha Fricai!  
Hello everyone! I am very sorry that this has taken so long to get up. I am currently at my mum's house without my laptop because I forgot to grab the bag on the way out of the house to leave my dad's... so because of stated reason, I haven't been able to write as often.  
Also it doesn't help that this computer has the OLD microsoft word and I have forgotten how to use it because I have been using the newer one.  
So I am happy to announce this new chapter!  
Just a heads up: not everyone is as they have seemed in previous chapters... and there is a reference to 'something' happening... O.o_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Inheritance Cycle, they belong to CP. I do not own any characters other than those who I made._**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – It's Been Hours**

**Linah settled into a more comfortable spot while Zadac moved closer to the two.  
****She began telling Tamora of her own story.**

Just as Tamora had said, it had only been a few days walk from where they had been camping to the road that headed toward Teirm.  
Zadac had travelled to the other side of the pass during the middle of the night. Of course he had taken Linah along with him even though she had been fast asleep.  
Now she was awake the pair waited in the forest for their friends to make their way over.

_Do you think they will get caught? _Linah didn't want to admit it to herself but she was worried for Joshua who had become like family to her since they had first met.  
Tamora may not have been as close but Linah knew that if she was caught that Joshua would have made them go get her – that was if he managed to escape.  
Now that she thought about it, their chances of getting caught were high. Neither of them looked fit for society – their clothes ripped and frayed in several places. Plus, Tamora wasn't a quiet person.  
It would be a miracle if they made it over without anyone noticing.  
_They are going to get caught._

_Child, everything will be okay. They are both smart and strong, if either of them get in trouble they will be able to help each other out, and if they can't then Joshua can just call out to us and we can help them.  
_Even with Zadac's reassurances, Linah felt uneasy.  
She could just tell something was going to go wrong; something bad was way overdue to happen.  
The good luck that had followed them was surely run out or about to.  
No one could be as lucky as they had been and not have a little bit of bad luck.

It had been hours since the sun had risen and still there was no sign of Joshua and Tamora. With not a word or thought from either of them Linah began getting worried and started pacing.  
"Something has gone wrong." She chanted with every few steps.  
Just as she was about to stop pacing, her foot slipped and she fell backwards.  
Throwing her arms back, her elbows rammed into the ground, jarring her arms. Even with her arms lessening the fall, her head still made contact with the hard compacted ground.

_Linah?!_ Zadac sat up quickly and moved as fast as he could to her.

"Fine, just give me a second." She could feel the pain up her arms when she tried to move them.  
_Just my luck! _She thought as the back of her head started throbbing in pain.

_Because something bad happened to you that must mean that Joshua and Tamora are safe.  
_Zadac continued to try and convince Linah that their friends were safe – even though he was beginning to worry too.

**JPOV**

Joshua stared down at Tamora who still slept peacefully.  
Zadac had told him late last night that he was leaving – with an asleep Linah in his claws.  
Shortly after that Joshua had decided to make the most of his time with Tamora.

As much as he liked the quiet, it seemed different this time. It wasn't the same peaceful quiet that happened on rare occasions when he had been travelling with just Linah and Zadac, this quiet was disturbing. At this time in the morning there should have been noise, Joshua would have awoken to Linah throwing small rocks at him or he would have heard Linah's laughing to wake him up.  
It felt wrong to wake up and for everything to be so quiet and still.

Tamora hummed in her sleep beside him while he dressed and placed his pack on his back. They had to get over to Linah and Zadac before the two of them started freaking out. By the looks of where the sun was, it had risen hours ago.

Shortly after Joshua had made breakfast for himself and Tamora, she awoke and walked over to him.  
"Morning." She chimed and started pulling on her own belongings. "Where's the kid? And that dragon?" Joshua rolled his eyes at what she had said.  
Tamora seemed to not really pay attention to what their names were unless she was addressing them. All other times she referred to them as 'the kid', 'the big lizard, 'that dragon' or 'what's-her-name'. Joshua thought it was quiet rude although he had to admit, Zadac and Linah had said some meaner things while they still disliked her.

"_Linah_ and _Zadac_ have left. Last night in fact._ Zadac_ had to leave during the middle of the night so that he wouldn't be seen and he took _Linah_ with him."  
Joshua stressed their names every time he said them so that he might get Tamora using them.

"I thought they had just gone for a fly around, like they usually do." She shrugged as he handed her breakfast. "So I guess we have to go across the road today?"

Joshua nodded and continued eating his own breakfast.  
He had been thinking non-stop about the suggestion of Zadac's that Linah had told him about.  
_Perhaps I could go to Teirm and buy a saddle for her and we could surprise her by arriving with it.  
_With that thought Joshua had become determine to buy a saddle for Linah and Zadac to surprise them.  
"Tamora, you don't mind if we go to Teirm to get more stuff do you."

"What kind of stuff?" She asked after swallowing the last of her breakfast.

"Just supplies, some new clothes perhaps, Linah definitely needs new pants and boots, the ones she have on now are ripped and holey because of Zadac's scales. Also a saddle so that the new clothes won't be ruined."

She nodded and Joshua stood up, ready to leave because with their new plans, it would take longer than before to regroup with Linah and Zadac.

* * *

**_So how what is everyone's opinion on this chapter?  
I am hoping I will be able to squeeze in enough time to write more of this story, but I will not make any promises because I have to do an artist profile thingo for art AND I have to paint my artwork... and I think I have something else I am forgetting. No matter, all I know is assignments deserve to be slain by a mighty dragon! (as do the people who make up the assignments)_**

**_Anywho! I have decided to put a random song at the bottom of every chapter from now on. Because as everyone knows, you can tell a lot about a person by their music.  
_**_Good Riddance - Greenday_

_**Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!**_


	18. Promise Me

**_Kvetha Fricai!  
So, if you were wondering what has kept me from updating for so long, I will tell you now.  
1) Went to my mums and was really distracted  
2) Came back, went on and wrote 1/2 of this chapter (would have written more but I forgot something important)  
3) Computer got a virus  
4) NOW I'M BACK! XD_**

**_So there is what happened. :) _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Inheritance Cycle, they belong to CP. I do not own any characters other than those who I made._**

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Promise Me**

**She nodded and Joshua stood up, ready to leave because with their new plans, it would take longer than before to regroup with Linah and Zadac. **

"How are we supposed to get inside the walls? You're a wanted man and I am a missing woman." Tamora asked as we watched a group of people walk up the road to where Teirm stood.  
"Unless you _want _us to get caught, perhaps we should think this through."

Joshua knelt down by a large tree stump contemplating what Tamora had said.  
He actually hadn't been into a town to see if they had posters of him hung up around the place. And even though he doubted that people would be looking out for Tamora you could never be too careful.

"We could just walk in with a group of other people. If we get pulled to the side and asked about our clothes or anything, we can say we strayed off the road and lost our way, that's why we look so ragged." He stroked his chin which had become all spiky because of his lack of shaving for a few days. "And if they recognize us, we will do the exact same thing that got us into this mess. We will run."

Tamora couldn't find a flaw in the plan so she agreed to it.  
Now all they had to do was wait for another group of travellers before they could actually get their plan into action.

**ZPOV  
**Watching Linah muttering and worrying about Joshua and Tamora was causing Zadac to also feel nervous.  
He swore to all dragons past that he would burn their butts for causing his rider so much distress.

"Half the day had already gone by!" Linah screamed as she looked up in the sky.  
Zadac still couldn't understand how Joshua and Linah could tell the time by looking at the sky.  
"They have been caught. There is no doubt. Great, I have _no _idea in which direction to start in to begin looking for them so we can rescue them." Linah began pacing.

It had been hours since she had fallen and hurt her arms, Zadac could tell that her arms were still aching slightly but didn't want to say anything.

Zadac couldn't take it any longer; Linah's thoughts were making him become worried so much that it made his food want to make a reappearance from the way it went in.  
He blocked her thoughts and the instant silence inside his mind was both calming and distressing at the same time. Not being use to no other thoughts in his mind, he tried expanding his consciousness.  
Perhaps on this side of the road he would find another dragon.  
Ever since Joshua had mentioned that he didn't think Zadac was the last dragon, he had been looking for signs of them.

He was about to let Linah's thoughts back in when he heard her.  
_Don't block my mind Skulblaka!  
_Zadac lifted his head off the ground and looked around for the unknown speaker.  
_I have tried so many times to talk to either you or your rider with no hope. I need you to promise me what I am about to disclose you will not tell your rider.  
__You must promise me by saying: Vel e__ïnradhin iet ai skulblaka. _**(Upon my word as a dragon.)  
**Zadac 'said' the required words and rested his head back down while the person explained themselves.

**JPOV  
**As Joshua and Tamora walked through the city walls of Teirm he felt a surge of relief.  
They hadn't been called over to the guards the second they walked through.

They continued to walk into the town unnoticed.  
"I'll go get the food, you get the clothes and saddle for Linah." Tamora whispered before briskly walking off.

After buying Linah a new pair of clothes, Joshua walked past a small shop that was all boarded up. Next door to it a house had been done the same to. On the wall of the house was a picture of a wanted man by the name of Jeod.  
Joshua quickly walked off and toward a shop that he had seen sold saddles.  
On his way to the shop he saw more wanted posters.  
He stood in front of the wall looking at all the people.  
"Roran, Eragon, Jeod…" He muttered every name he came across quietly under his breath until he saw his own name. "Joshua." He sighed and started looking at the missing pictures.  
He was shocked to see that Tamora's picture was actually posted. But more surprising than that was Linah was there.  
'Linah – daughter of Cargen Fernersson – missing from Therinsford. Small reward offered if found safe_._'  
Joshua quickly left for the saddle shop, the thoughts of the fact that if Linah's family was offering a reward, then surely they must care about her more than she understood.

"Can I help you at all sir?" The shop owner asked after Joshua had been wandering around the shop looking for a suitable saddle.  
Joshua began worrying, not only was he about to buy a saddle for Linah that may or may not fit but the man who was helping him might recognize him.

In the end he decided to risk it, if worse came to worse, he had the energy to run.  
"Ah yes. I was looking for a saddle for my son's horse. It's quite a large steed and will need a saddle bigger than these here." He motioned to the small saddles beside him and saw the man twist his black moustache.

"Hmm. Well I have a few that came in the other day, they were too big for my customers horses so I planned on trying to get rid of them other ways, but I believe I still have them in the back. Wait here one second while I go and grab one."  
The man walked off behind a door.

The instant panic that took over Josh was making him want to just run to the door before the man could come back.  
_Linah needs the saddle. Linah needs the saddle. _He chanted over and over again in his head. It slowly calmed him slightly making it easier for him to remain where he was.

Just as the panic became worse, the owner walked back out holding a saddle.  
Joshua could tell from just looking at the saddle that it wouldn't be big enough to fit properly. But he knew he could always stretch the straps to make it fit.  
"Largest we have." The owner huffed as the saddle dropped with a dull 'thud'.

"I'll take it!" Joshua smiled convincingly and shook the man's hand after handing him the required gold.  
"Good day to you sir." Joshua called out gleefully as he disappeared out of the shop.

Now all he needed to do was find Tamora and leave to go give Linah her new things.  
Of course that was easier said than done.

* * *

**_I know, it was not as long as you think I would have been able to achieve considering the amount of time I had to write it._**

**_I have a spot of bad news, I shall be kinda busy for a while. Which means I won't be able to update soon... (evil art assignment from the pits of hell!) :D_**

**_So, here's hoping you enjoyed this chapter.  
Ps. Everyone already knows who the stalker is... so it won't come as a surprise when I say it. :P Next chapter, I promise!_**

So, enjoyed? REVIEW! XD

_**Random song this week iiiisss:  
**There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet - Panic! At The Disco_

_**Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!**_


	19. Realization

**_Kvetha Fricai!  
Now I bet you are thinking, 'Didn't she say she was going to be busy?' I can confirm I said that... but seeing as I did not attend school today, I decided today would be a good day to skip out on my art assignment (though I shouldn't have because now I have to do it tomorrow) and write this chapter!_**

**_Things seem to hide from us until it is presented clearly in front of us... such as the case in this chapter.  
ENJOY!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Inheritance Cycle, they belong to CP. I do not own any characters other than those who I made._**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Realization**

**Now all he needed to do was find Tamora and leave to go give Linah her new things.  
****Of course that was easier said than done.**

As Joshua arrived at the place where he and Tamora had said they would meet, he was surprised to see she wasn't there yet.  
There were all types of people there – tall, short, skinny, round, old and young. None of which were her.  
"Where _is _she?" He muttered under his breath as he sat down on a bench with the saddle beside him.  
While no one was paying attention to him, Joshua made the saddle not only lighter but also invisible so that there would be no questions asked by the guards as to why he was carrying around a saddle with no horse.

The minutes ticked by unbearably slow as Joshua remained seated, silently looking for any sign of Tamora.  
Finally after almost getting up to go look for her, she arrived with the bag on her back bulging with food.  
"Hey!" She called out the second Joshua had finished tying the saddle to his back like a pack. It was still invisible so when Tamora wrapped her arms around Joshua to hug him... it didn't work as well as planned.  
"So I'm guessing you're the horse?" She joked in a hushed voice as they made their way back to the gate.

The rest of the journey back through the town was tense.

_What if the guards recognize us this time around? _Joshua panicked again as they came into view of two burly men in uniform, the guards.

As they drew closer and closer, Joshua held his breath as they passed as if his breathing would ruin this whole plan. From the corner of his eye, Joshua could see that Tamora was also not breathing.  
With every step they walked toward the gate, it felt like something was tightening around his heart and . Crunch. Crunch_. _The continuous sound of their feet hitting the ground was a steady rhythm of the vice around his organs tightening, making it harder to think.  
Just as they reached the gate – and guards – Joshua was unable to hold his breath any longer, breathing in a gulp of clean air making his lungs feel better.  
They crossed the wall that surrounded the city and began walking quicker down the road.  
Not a single word had come from either of the guards nor Tamora and Joshua.  
They weren't caught!

**LPOV  
**Linah continued to pace back and forth on the now compacted ground.  
She had seen Zadac raise his head off the ground earlier but he was now still as stone, staring at Linah as she moved back and forth, muttering under her breath.

_Child._ Zadac's thoughts took her by surprise causing her to slip and fall forward onto her still sore arms. _Sorry. Maybe it's about time we had something to eat, and by that I mean you need food otherwise you will be grumpy from hunger._

Linah felt her stomach tighten letting out a small grumble.  
"No." She said in a definite voice making the conversation stop at once.  
She huffed and took a seat next to Zadac.  
"Where are they Zadac? Why hasn't Joshua tried to reach out to our minds? What if they were caught? What if they were killed? What will we do? We don't know our way to the Varden, how would we get there?"

_I don't know child. I don't know.  
_He sighed causing smoke to come out his nostrils, also blowing all the leaves around his head away.

Linah began playing with a twig twisting it between her fingers and drawing shapes in the dirt.  
It was after she had finished drawing a poor image of a dragon that she heard it.  
Singing.  
But not in English, in the Ancient Language. It seemed to weave in and out of the trees calling to her.  
The sound reminded her of something but she couldn't recall exactly what, except that it was before she had left Therinsford, even before Rachel and Zariel had joined the family.  
Linah hadn't realized but she had risen to her feet and walked through a few trees, away from Zadac and deeper into the forest.  
The song seemed to tell her to go closer to where it was coming from. So she did.

As the singing became clearer Linah broke into a run, tripping multiple times on her way toward the sound.

She was down running full ball through the trees; she could see a break in the trees up ahead that seemed to glow.  
As she burst through the last trees she found herself looking around a small clearing. A dragon sat on the side, its head up looking at her.  
In the very middle however, stood a person in light green clothes. Her long black hair was cascading down her shoulders to her waist.  
The singing stopped the second Linah had entered the clearing.  
She now recognized the dragon as Zadac, her own dragon.  
The person though...

"Linah." The person had a soft voice. It sounded like silvery chimes but flowed like water. "You're so beautiful." The woman said with a smile forming on her face.

Cautiously, Linah moved forward to get a better look at the person who knew her but she didn't know.  
She reached halfway and stopped dead.  
_She's like me!_ Linah cried out to Zadac who simply sat still on the side.  
Surely enough, the woman had pointed ears and sharp facial features. The thing that was so different was her eyes. Linah's bright blue ones were not on this face, instead there were gleaming green ones like emeralds embedded where her eyes should be.  
"W-who?" Linah managed to get out through her confusion.

The woman simply smiled again and moved closer to Linah.  
"I am sorry to say I have scared you many times, none of which I planned." She began in her soft voice. "I have been following you around, making sure all the animals of the night did not find you while you slept peacefully."

It finally occurred to Linah that _this_ was her stalker! This woman with a soft spoken voice, who looked just like her – except the eyes... and height – this woman who had drawn her into the forest then back out again by singing.  
"Why?" Linah asked in a voice that would rival a mouse for quietness.

"Because I wanted you safe. It's all I have ever wanted, ever since you were born. I have kept you safe." The distance between Linah and this woman – her stalker, her protector – had become so small that now they were only an arms length away from each other.

Linah stood there just staring at this woman.  
"You're my mother." She gasped after a second.

* * *

**_Why hello there everyone!_**

**_Predictable much? :P  
I await your responses to finding out who the 'stalker' was after it was dragged out for so long._**

**_Also, on a different note I would like to say:  
THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! (I apologize for the caps lock)  
We have reached the 100 mark! Which is INCREDIBLE!!!  
When I first started this story I honestly thought it would be a complete failure like my Twilight story. (I do not recommend reading.)_**

**_Remember I love my reviews! :P And I will be updating soon hopefully._**

_**Random song:  
**Hate Me - Blue October_

_****_

_**Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!**_


	20. Family

**_Kvetha Fricai!  
Yes, I am back with yet another chapter! My art assignment is going undone because my brain doesn't want to focus on it but instead on writing this story!  
It's times like these when I love and hate my brain. XD_**

**_Well I hope everyone like last chapter!  
Here's hoping you like this one too!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Inheritance Cycle, they belong to CP. I do not own any characters other than those who I made._**

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Family**

**Linah stood there just staring at this woman.  
**"**You're my mother." She gasped after a second. **

The woman simply nodded and fixed her gaze on Linah – expecting some kind of reaction that would not be all welcome.  
"I guess an explanation is in order." She sighed and sat down on the ground, Linah followed suit sitting facing her mother. "My name is Erona. As you may have already guessed I am an elf, making you half elf."

"W-why did you l-le-leave?" Linah asked feeling slightly unnerved.  
She had always thought the day she met her mother, her spirits would be high, and she would be full of courage. But now faced with exactly what she wanted, she was wishing that her mum could have picked another day – one that wasn't so confusing already. Not to mention the complete lack of her usual courage.

"I left shortly after your birth. Your father, Cargen, and I discussed it for many days. It was unsafe for me to remain at the house with you two at the time. Galbatorix was looking for an elf and if he found out there was one hiding in Therinsford, well I doubt your father could have stopped it if they took me. So I left, to make you and your father safe."  
She laughed a little before shaking her head and becoming serious again.  
"He was angry at the world for making me have to leave; he started drinking and stopped looking after you. Of course, when your ears became pointed and you started to grow taller than the normal girl, he couldn't help but be reminded of me every time he looked at you."

"Is that why he disliked me?" Linah cut in the second she could.

"Perhaps. I stayed inside the forest, looking out for any dangers to you." Linah's mother fidgeted for a second before continuing on. "Then you ran away. I knew I couldn't intervene, so I watched you, made sure you didn't get caught. You left the town and I continued to watch you, protect you. I knew this was the time to introduce myself, I knew that I had a chance to be in your life properly now that you had left home... but I was too frightened that you would not accept me into your life. I helped you when you needed it, like when you tripped and cut yourself."  
She closed her eyes as if remembering something.  
Linah sat twitching with anticipation, picking up and putting back many twigs and leaves around her.  
"Then one day while I wasn't watching carefully, you tripped and fell. The second you cleared off the dirt that had accumulated on what you fell over, I knew it was a dragon's egg."  
"When it hatched for you I fell out of a tree and managed to knock myself out for several hours. I couldn't find you at your camp so I walked off into the forest looking – not knowing you were simply swimming."

Linah laughed at this. Her mother had run off to look for her without thinking she was just swimming in the lake she had been staying at when Zadac had hatched.  
_It seems so long ago._

_It was child. Look how much we have grown. _Zadac spoke for the first time for hours. Linah looked to where he had been but couldn't find him; instead he was sitting directly behind her.  
It appeared as though Linah had been so enthralled with her mother's tale that she had failed to notice Zadac had moved.

Linah's mother explained everything to her in their conversation.  
Every now and then Linah would ask a question like 'why did you do that?' after her mother had finished a sentence.  
Zadac sat quietly behind Linah just watching her reactions to what Erona had to say.

It was a shuffling in the trees around nightfall that stopped the talking.  
The sound grew steadily louder until all three of them were standing facing the trees. Zadac's teeth were bared and Linah had retrieved her bow and now had it ready to strike if the person or thing was unfriendly.

**TPOV  
**The whole journey, all Tamora could think about was the bond that between Joshua and Linah.  
It was so obvious now that she had thought about it; it was plain to see how much they cared for each other.  
Hurting one would hurt the other. But it wasn't romantic – like how _she _felt towards Joshua – but rather like family bond.  
He was her big brother, the one she would go to when she was upset or needed advice, and he was the one who she felt would always be there for her.  
Tamora couldn't help but think how childish this was, Linah was almost of age to be called a woman and she was still worried with trivial things like a big brother in her life.

_She should be worried about finding a man who will love her always! _Tamora scoffed as they continued up the path.  
_But isn't that what she has found in Joshua. It may not be the type of love you were thinking of but it is love all the same. Family love, binding, practically unbreakable. _A second side of her thought.

"You okay?" Joshua suddenly asked as they reached the forest edge.

"Fine." She smiled sweetly. "We better go find the kid." She sighed and took the first step toward Joshua's family member of sorts.  
_It's not as if she is horrible. _The nicer side of Tamora argued when she started thinking of what she would have to endure when they arrived where Linah and Zadac were.  
_No, she's not horrible, but she is oblivious to everything and she can be really annoying.  
__But she is smart, and she is loyal, kind, caring, not to mention _young_. She just needs a little guidance.  
_Tamora thought about it for a second.  
It was true, perhaps Linah was in fact a really good person, she would be less annoying in Tamora's eyes if she just gave her a push in the right direction.  
_This must be what it is like for Linah. It's like having two people in my body!_

**JPOV  
**Tamora had been quiet their whole trip except for seven words.  
_Probably thinking._ He reasoned as they trudged through the forest.  
He could hear noises up ahead but couldn't tell if it was them or just some animals, and he did not have the strength to keep the saddle invisible and light, to have to walk through the dense bush _and _to reach out his mind to the animals around him.

The noise stopped suddenly and Joshua could see the odd white glow coming from where the sounds had been coming from.  
He sped up and could clearly see the outline of Zadac and Linah, but there was another with them.  
"Hey, it's-" He was about to announce it was just him and Tamora when an arrow whizzed past his ear, narrowly missing him. "It's _us_!" He cried out as another embedded itself in the tree beside Tamora.

They broke through the trees to find themselves in a small clearing.  
Joshua dropped the saddle off his back which instantly became visible.  
Zadac stood closest to them; he looked more menacing than Joshua could ever remember.  
He whimpered slightly as he took a step away from the almost fully grown dragon.  
_Like that'll help if he wants to hurt you idiot!_

"Joshua!" Linah squealed and then next thing he knew he was knocked backwards a few steps.  
He steadied himself and Joshua looked down to see Linah sobbing loudly into his shirt.  
The tears seeped through his clothes making them stick to his body where the wet fabric made contact.  
"I. Was. So. Worried." She got out between sobs. Joshua simply wrapped his arms around her. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again. Or. I. Will. Let. Zadac. Barbeque. You." She let out a false laugh as she started hitting him in the sides without force.

"I'm sorry I made you worry. I wanted to surprise you with a treat." He whispered and she dislodged herself from him looking suddenly happier.  
She looked behind him and saw the large saddle on the ground where he had dumped it in his haste.  
"I also got you a change of clothes." He pulled out the black pants and light blue shirt from his pack.  
She beamed up at him and ran over to the saddle to inspect it.

Then Joshua could finally see the person who had been standing beside Linah.  
She had pure black hair that was straight unlike Linah's messy wavy hair. He knew the second he had seen her sharp face and pointed ears that this woman was an elf.  
She was taller than him by a head – but then Joshua was short for a man.  
The woman has mysterious green eyes that Joshua couldn't help but think he had seen before.

It was Tamora's remark that snapped him from his thoughts.  
"Who the heck are _you_?

* * *

**_Opinions on this chapter? Why not tell me in a review? :D_**

There's not really much I can say, except that the next chapter will probably be up soon seeing as I am incapable of concentrating on my art assignment. :P  
Well I will leave you with two more things...

_**Random song:  
**Know Your Enemy - Green Day_

**_AND_**

_**Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!**_


	21. Clearer Than Crystal

**_Kvetha Fricai!  
Yes! Hello once again!_**

**_I would like to start off by saying that I am sorry this took so long to come.  
I think I re-wrote this chapter at least twice. Not to mention the fact I have school 5/7 days a week._ T.T**

**_Anyway.  
ONTO THE SHOW! XD_**

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Inheritance Cycle, they belong to CP. I do not own any characters other than those who I made._**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 21 - Clearer Than Crystal**

**It was Tamora's remark that snapped him from his thoughts.  
**"**Who the heck are **_**you**_**?**

**LPOV**

Linah's eyes widened in shock, her eyes were still glassy from crying.  
In her happiness of seeing Joshua alive and safe, she had completely forgotten about her mother who stood just a few metres from her.

Linah looked up to Joshua to see that he was doing the same weird hand sign as he had done when they first met.  
"Atra esterní ono thelduin."

What surprised her more though was her mother responded!  
"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr." She smiled and turned to face Linah. "My name is Erona. I am indeed an elf but as you will notice I am fluent in English as well as the Ancient Language."

There was a long awkward silence that filled the clearing.  
It was finally broken for Linah when Zadac spoke to her.  
_So far so good. Though if Tamora doesn't breathe soon I'm afraid she may faint.  
_Linah looked over at Tamora and sure enough her face was changing colours as she glared at Linah's mother who was looking intently at Joshua.

**JPOV  
**Joshua stood there completely shocked that Erona was as she said fluent in English.  
Not many elves would be – then again he had never met an actual elf besides Linah who was only half.  
He just remained looking at her, taking in all the features of an elf.  
The pointed ears, the sharp face and facial features.  
Joshua could have looked at Linah and seen just those things but there were differences between the pair. Erona had green eyes that reminded Joshua of the forest, she was noticeably taller than normal women, her movements were swift and flowed like liquid and a subtle difference would be the way she held herself with such pride and courage.

There was a long silence when nobody spoke, Joshua and Erona simply stared at each other wondering how the other knew so much of the others language.  
Twice Joshua went to say something but decided against it.  
It was on the third occasion when he felt a slight nudge on his mental barrier.  
Thinking it was either Linah or Zadac he opened his mind quickly only to realize it wasn't them.

_You open your mind too quickly when someone pushes against your barriers._

_Well I had thought it to be Linah or Zadac, I have become accustomed to only hearing their voices inside my head that I have forgotten to be careful to who I open my mind to._

_About Linah... she seems attached to you, she was panicking the whole time you were gone and then when you arrived she instantly dropped her weapon and ran to you. She seemed more than happy to see you but she hasn't yet said anything about your female companion. Am I right to assume there is some jealousy between the two?_

Joshua's eyes widened with shock at what Erona had implied.  
How could she think that there was jealousy between Tamora and Linah?

_I take it as a no. _She laughed quietly inside her head before continuing. _Or maybe you just don't notice it. My daughter likes you Joshua, I hope you don't break her heart._

If Joshua's eyes could become wider, they had!  
_I don't like her in that way, and she doesn't like me that way either, it's more of a family-type like. Hang on a second... did you say d-da-daughter?! Linah is your... You are... she... you... _

Erona's laugh echoed in their minds as they continued to stare at her.  
_Hmm... It seems I forgot that bit in my little introduction. No matter, you know now. Yes, she is my daughter although I think it best if you get Linah to tell you the story because I have already had to tell it twice today and it is a long story.  
__And you better hope that you are correct in that she only likes you as a brotherly figure. Not that you aren't a good boy, just she's too young.  
_Erona smiled slightly.

Her smile didn't remain however because no sooner had she smiled did Tamora interrupt again.  
"Am I missing out on something here? Josh and this _Aroma _haven't looked away from each other in five minutes and Linah is smirking every few seconds!"

Linah snickered causing both Joshua and Erona to turn to her simultaneously only to see her holding her mouth shut with both her hands.  
"Sorry Tamora." Joshua started to apologize but was cut off by another giggle from Linah. "We were just discussing the situation. We can talk over something to eat because I am _starved_!"

**LPOV  
**As the day dragged on – possibly the longest Linah had ever had to go through – the talking that had began as Linah explaining how she met her mother, it had changed to Joshua and Tamora telling the others about their trip into the city and was now just idle chatter.

But unknown to the others, Linah was having a silent argument between herself and Zadac.  
_Just ask her, child. You have just met her; she will be expecting torrents of endless questions. And I would say there is a fair chance that she already has the answers to most of the questions you want to ask._

_I'm not asking while the others are here... I'm only okay with you being involved because I can't really block you out like I can with Joshua and Tamora.  
__Besides, I have already asked a few questions; she's my mother who hasn't ever had a chance to talk to me so I think it only fair that she should get a chance to ask her questions._

Zadac rolled his big silvery eye as he moved his head closer to Linah's leg.  
_Well one of you needs to start the conversation. And I doubt your mother will be the one who starts it seeing as she hasn't said a word since she introduced herself._

_Fine... after I stop eating.  
_To make her point she took another huge chunk out of her meat so that her mouth was almost too full to close.

* * *

_Linah. Just go and talk to her. What are you afraid of?  
_Zadac's thoughts were once again filling her head.  
It was now dark out and well after Linah had stopped eating but she still hadn't spoken to her mother – nor had her mother spoken to her.

Erona sat by herself near the fire they had made not long before Joshua and Tamora had disappeared into the darkness – Linah didn't even want to fathom what it was they could be doing, so she kept telling herself that they were just scouting for food like berries.

_Surely there is no reason for you to ask me that, you could easily see what it is I am afraid of._

_I can... You are afraid of being caught, falling off me when we are flying, losing me, losing Joshua, bats and what will be waiting for us when we reach our destination. Well at least that's what I _know _you are afraid of because you were just thinking them._

_I'm afraid that she will disappear. I just got her back, I'm scared that I will become attached to her like I am to you and Joshua and that I will wake up one day and she will be gone.  
__I'm scared to get close to her because there is a serious possibility she will just up and leave. I wouldn't be the same ever again._

Zadac pulled Linah closer to him by extending his wing around her and bringing it back so that he was, in a way, hugging her.  
_Better to get to know her and miss her if she leaves than to be upset if she leaves because you never tried talking to her._

* * *

_Deep breaths...  
__In.  
__Out.  
__In.  
__Out._

_Stop freaking out, child! Relax. She is your mother not a vicious three headed dog._

Linah nodded slightly and stood up crossing the distance between her and her mother in a few strides.  
She hadn't anticipated her throat becoming the Hadarac Desert and for her mind to be absolutely blank.  
"Uh." Linah managed to croak out as she took a seat next to her mother.

Erona turned her head to look directly at Linah.  
Both their faces were half covered by the darkness but on the side that was illuminated by the crackling flames were two different eyes set in the same shape face.  
To the right was the woman with forest green eyes that glimmered in the light.  
And the person to the left had the clearest crystal blue eyes that had ever been seen on a human girl.  
Only one other person had those eyes, and he was more than likely sitting at home, in the chair by the fire becoming drowsier by the second.

It seemed as though hours had passed before Erona spoke at last.  
"I was the one who told your father to find someone else you know." Neither Linah nor Erona dare look away from each other now that the conversation had started. "He deserved someone who would love him as much as he had loved me."

"Did you love him?" Linah asked before she could stop herself.

"Did... still do." Erona smiled but the sadness was there in those green eyes clearer than crystal.

* * *

**_Ah love... it hold the pack together. :P_**

**_And on the note of love, I would like to say that I love each and every reviewer of this story more than I love reviews!  
And that's saying something. :P_**

**_So as always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and HOPEFULLY I will be able to update soon.  
Even if it means my art assignment still remains undone! :P_**

_**Random Song:  
**What's My Age Again? - Blink 182_

**_And as always,  
___****Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!**


	22. Sleep Angel, Dream

**_Kvetha Fricai!  
Sorry to have kept you all waiting SO long but I have just been so sleep deprived lately that anything past remembering to stay awake just slips from my mind.  
I know everyone is wanting an update on that damn assignment that was always in the way... well my dad got a letter about it and it turns out I didn't even need to do the stinkin' assignment!! _**

**_Haha! Anywho, I'm sure if you are reading this (which I doubt most people do) you will be wanting to get onto reading the good stuff, the actual chapter!_**

**_SO!  
WAIT! I almost forgot, EROPOV is obviously Erona. I couldn't make it E or ER because I was afraid people would get it confused with Eragon._**

**_Now..._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Inheritance Cycle, they belong to CP. I do not own any characters other than those who I made._**

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Sleep Angel, Dream**

"**Did... still do." Erona smiled but the sadness was there in those green eyes clearer than crystal.**

It had been days since Linah and Zadac had been able to fly around freely.  
Joshua and Erona thought it would be a good idea if Linah's training was doubled and that Zadac had to practice being able to move easily through the air with the saddle and Linah on him.  
And if that wasn't bad enough, her mother was teaching her how to fight with a sword!  
The only breaks she ever got were when she needed to eat or if she happened to pass out due to exhaustion.

And even though she hated to say it, all the training was working.  
Zadac was now able to do manoeuvre through the skies doing somersaults and flips without Linah falling off. Linah could also shoot a target that was nearly a dot in the distance, her vocabulary of the Ancient Language was always growing as were her powers in magic. The only thing that wasn't going as well as Linah would have liked were the sparring lessons with her mother.

Erona was quick and had movements like water, whereas Linah was slow and tripped every few seconds or dropped the stick she was practicing with.  
"You can do it! Just make sure you grip it tightly." Erona tried to get her spirits up after another bungle during her training.

_Imagine it is Zariel or Rachel. _Zadac put in, causing Linah to laugh so hard she tripped and dropped the stick again.

"Well at least I know something you got from your father besides your hair and stature." Erona laughed as she helped Linah up for the seventeenth time in an hour.

"Cargen isn't clumsy, and he isn't all that short." Linah retorted as she brushed herself off again.

"He's your father, not Cargen." Erona smiled kindly at Linah before picking up her stick for her. "He loves you, deep down he does."

They continued to practice as the sun sank lower and the skies darkened, bringing out stars that could be seen through the patches of sky that wasn't covered in clouds.  
It wasn't until after dinner did Zadac and Linah finally fall asleep to the sounds of crickets and other nocturnal animals that lived in the forest.

**EROPOV  
**Erona sat awake with Joshua and Tamora after Zadac and Linah had fallen asleep.  
"I say we need to go directly to Belatona. We could go around the lake and when we get to Belatona we can restock on the supplies that will have run out by then." Tamora said after rummaging through her pack which held all of the food.

"Plus we will all be able to have a good proper wash in the lake. Heaven knows we need it." Joshua laughed indicating to his dirt covered clothes.  
"And Erona and I won't have to set up barriers around every camp we make."

Erona's thoughts had wandered away from the conversation at hand to her daughter.  
She looked over at Linah who was curled up in a ball beside Zadac, fast asleep.

Something Erona noticed had changed was the fact that Linah could pass for an elf these days. Before when she was still a babe, her hair had been wavier and only a dark brown, everything about her was still human – except for her blood.  
Looking back at how Linah used to look and comparing it to her now, you would never guess it was the same child. The only things that would hint to her being the same were those crystal blue eyes.

How could she have been so foolish as to leave this perfect angel back in Therinsford? Albeit, she had left her angel in the hands of the one person she thought would treat her better than a princess or any kind of royalty for that matter.  
It was just one of her many mistakes in life.  
The choice to leave Therinsford but not the area was one of the best things she could have done for Linah.

Erona remembered sneaking into the house after her family she had left behind had fallen asleep, just to sneak a peek at her perfect little angel.  
Linah would always be sleeping, quieter than a mouse. Nothing could disturb her – not even the loud sobs of her father would be enough to wake her.

It had been on one of these secret visits that she had left her necklace to Linah. Erona had been storing energy in the jewel ever since she had met Cargen – just in case Galbatorix sent some of his men to find her.  
Of course, Linah didn't know of the massive amount of power stored inside that one small jewel that hung around her neck... at least not yet.

Even though her daughter had been the main thing in her focus as she continuously gazed at Linah and Zadac, she couldn't help but realized how much she really needed to thank the white dragon for protecting her.  
Zadac was always with Linah, and when they weren't together, they were worried about the other to the degree that Linah passed out a few days ago by trying to use her powers to stretch her mind to him.

Erona just shook her head and laughed silently under her breath as Linah somehow managed to roll closer to her best friend and dragon.  
The conversation with Tamora and Joshua about getting to Belatona had stopped but much to Erona's surprise, they were arguing about who got to train Linah tomorrow – at some point they had decided that the group should head out to Belatona at a swift speed starting tomorrow. This of course meant that Linah could only train with one of them a day and not nearly for as long.

"I say we let Linah and Zadac have a break from our more demanding training and just let her and Zadac fly, and do a little practice as we go." Erona spoke softly, afraid of waking either Zadac or Linah. "We will move faster that way."

Joshua and Tamora did nothing other than nod their heads in agreement.  
Shortly after they had decided on tomorrow's events, everyone headed off to bed to get as much sleep as they could before having to start their journey to Belatona.

Erona was just lying there, still looking at her daughter when she spoke the last words to the night.  
"Sleep angel, dream."

* * *

**_AW!!  
I felt Erona needed a chapter. And I couldn't help but get all cute at the end. :)_**

**_I hope you enjoyed reading it, and I HOPE the next chapter won't take as long.  
Although I must admit, I will be needing time to reread the Inheritance Cycle, just so I don't forget important stuff and so I can make sure I stay in the mood. _**

**_Don't forget those wonderful reviews that make this all worth while for me. XD_**

_**And sticking to my new tradition...  
**__**  
Random Song:  
**The World You Love - Jimmy Eat World_

_**Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!**_


	23. There's Another

**_Kvetha Fricai!  
It's been too long since I last updated.  
I would have had this chapter up a week and a half ago if I had internet. Stupid parents not paying the phone bill! :(_**

**_Seeing as you have waited SO long, ENJOY!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Inheritance Cycle, they belong to CP. I do not own any characters other than those who I made._**

* * *

**Chapter 23 – There's Another**

**Erona was just lying there, still looking at her daughter when she spoke the last words to the night.  
**"**Sleep angel, dream."**

**EPOV  
**_Saphira, the battle has already begun, where are you?!  
_Eragon mentally yelled to his dragon.

_Coming little one. I was just making sure my armour is on properly._

Eragon hated being away from his dragon in times like these. The Varden had already begun to march to Belatona; the war cries were enough to realize that.  
Saphira landed beside him causing a dust cloud around them.  
Without further hesitation, Eragon made sure he was securely on Saphira before she launched off toward the city.

**LPOV  
**"Watch where you are aiming for, think of the angle the arrow needs to be fired, how much force needs to be behind it and most of all, the effects the wind will have on it!"  
Tamora had been shouting like this for the past hour.

Linah and Zadac had refused to come down so that Linah could practice shooting an arrow whist moving.  
Tamora had been very annoyed that the one time she gets to actually train them, they refused to. But thanks to Erona's suggestion, Linah was now sitting atop Zadac, firing arrows down to the ground where they would be gathered up and given back to her when they decided to go down and get them.

_I only have a few more arrows left, after that we should be able to just stop.  
_Linah shot another arrow, not caring if it actually hit her mark. She was too interested in getting to Belatona. It had been a long time since she had been to any cities and she was actually looking forward to the variety of faces that would come with being in Belatona.

_Feel like going for a swim then? _Zadac wasn't looking forward to his rider being out of his sight – and Linah knew.  
_It has been a while since we went swimming._

Linah couldn't help but grin as Zadac started remembering the first time he went swimming – and every time after that.  
She couldn't help but agree to his swimming idea after she felt how much Zadac missed the feeling of the water on his scales.

After flying down and handing Joshua and Erona everything that she wouldn't like to get wet, Linah held on tight to Zadac as he soared quickly toward Leona Lake.  
Zadac didn't even give Linah a chance of letting go before he dragged her underwater with him.

The feeling of the water on their bodies was better than they had remembered.  
To them, it felt like they were becoming part of the water – at least, until Linah needed more air.

**JPOV  
**Joshua watched as Linah and Zadac flew off toward the lake. He was holding her backpack and bow while Erona carried everything else Linah didn't want to get wet.  
He couldn't help but notice the way Erona had been grinning like crazy the second Linah had handed her the first thing – her empty quiver.  
Another thing he had noticed was the sour look on Tamora's face when she realized that Linah wasn't going to hand anything to her.

They all started walking again; Joshua was just about to ask Tamora if she would like to carry something when he felt a gentle push at his mind.  
Of course, Linah and Zadac were out of range and Tamora couldn't communicate using her mind, so that left one person.

_Joshua, you open your mind too quickly.  
_He sighed silently as she reminded him of what must have been the thousandth time.  
_Sorry, I keep forgetting that you don't need a mother's guidance. Now that I think about, it neither does Linah...  
_This time Erona sighed and quite audibly.  
_I need to go ahead and look around, could you hold Linah's stuff? I would ask Tamora but seeing as my daughter didn't hand her anything to start off with, I am guessing she doesn't want her to hold anything for her._

Joshua nodded and took the rest of Linah's possessions. He didn't bother asking why Erona needed to scout ahead because she had been doing it the whole trip. No one ever asked because it was apparent that she was making sure it was safe for everyone.

* * *

Linah and Zadac had come back from their swim soaking wet. Linah was visibly drenched from head to toe and dripping water everywhere she walked while the only sign that Zadac was wet was his shiner scales.  
"Let me guess, you're too tired to dry yourself?" Joshua laughed as Linah nodded her head vigorously. Joshua quickly muttered under his breath and Linah stood there beside her dragon, now dry.

"You're a lifesaver!" She laughed and hugged him now she was dry. "I think I might stay here with—where's my mum?"  
Joshua had notice the sudden anxiety in her voice when she had noticed Erona wasn't with them.

"Scouting ahead. She should be back soon." _She should have been back a while ago. _He thought to himself as he scanned the horizon.  
Erona had been gone longer than ever before.  
_Perhaps there really was trouble ahead and she was dealing with it... or captured.  
_Joshua shook his head; he wasn't going to let anything like that come to his mind. He needed to be positive, if not for himself than for Linah.

**EroPOV  
**Erona stood in the same spot she had been for the past few minutes, just watching.  
When she had left from Joshua and Tamora she didn't realize how close they were getting to the city, but now it was clearly within her sight, all she wanted to do was go back and tell them all to turn around and go back into the forest.

Belatona was a mix of flames and moving colourful dots.  
It was being attacked.  
But this wasn't what Erona had stood staring at for the past ten minutes. It was the blue dragon that had been swooping in and out of battle.

_There's another? Linah's not alone! _Erona thought to herself.  
_But this other rider may be evil... One of Galbatorix's minions.  
_She couldn't be sure.  
Hiding out in a forest for the past fifteen years was one of the best ways to lose track of what is going on with the outside world.

The sapphire dragon disappeared again behind the walls of the city.  
Without having anything to look at, Erona quickly turned on her heel, determine to keep Linah and Zadac as far away from Belatona as physically possible.  
Erona would never let them go to the battle, she was too afraid of losing her only daughter.

**LPOV  
**By the time Erona had returned, the sky was darkening and the stars were making themselves known at every gap in the clouds.

All Linah could do was look in shock as her mother had just told them all they couldn't go to Belatona.  
It wasn't as if the news came as a big shock, but it was the look on her mother's face that caught her off guard. It was the look of pure fear.  
"I think it would be best if we set up camp for the night and decide on a different route tomorrow." Erona announced looking toward Joshua who nodded in agreement.

"Thank _god_!" Tamora sat taking a seat on the uneven ground. "My feet are killing me, and I don't think I would have been able to walk much longer without collapsing of exhaustion."

They all set up camp and before Linah or Zadac had realized, the others had finished their dinner and fallen asleep.  
Neither Linah nor Zadac were tired due to the nap they had taken while waiting for Erona to return.

_Thinking what I'm thinking? _Linah asked with a devilish smile creeping up on her lips.

_Child, I am. As much trouble as we will get in, we need to know.  
_Zadac stood and started to walk out of the camp.

Linah stood and walked quietly towards where Zadac had gone to. She made sure to avoid anything that could make noise or the others who were fast asleep.  
She reached Zadac's side and looked up into his big silvery eyes, her own blue ones wide with excitement.  
_Well then Zadac, let's get going to Belatona!_

* * *

**_Once again, I am sorry about not updating regularily._**

**_I have an announcement to make!  
For all those who are a fan of Harry Potter, I am going to be releasing a new story called Darkest Soul - The Awakening within the next few days! It's set after the last book, when Albus is starting school to be exact. :P  
So, if you feel like it, check it out when it's released._**

**_Don't forget to review and tell me your opinions on anything and everything with this story.  
Reviews = :D_**

_**Random Song:  
**_Heartbreak Scorsese - Snob Scrilla

_**Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!**_


	24. Actually Doing This

**_Kvetha Fricai!  
_**

**_Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I know you must all hate me for taking so long but I have valid reasons!  
School has started back up and I have moved back to Bathurst so I had a bunch of packing and unpacking to do._**

**_I won't prolong this any longer!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Inheritance Cycle, they belong to CP. I do not own any characters other than those who I made._**

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Actually Doing This**

**She reached Zadac's side and looked up into his big silvery eyes, her own blue ones wide with excitement.  
**_**Well then Zadac, let's get going to Belatona!**_

**TPOV  
**Tamora watched as Linah and Zadac walked into the darkness. She felt a sudden small gust of wind; obviously they had just taken off.  
She smiled to herself as her mental war began.

_They're going to get in trouble!_

_They deserve it though, I mean, she didn't trust us with her stuff._

_But what if they get hurt? Joshua and Erona will be so upset._

_Joshua honestly couldn't care that much for that brat! Even if he did, we could just make him forget about her completely._

_And Erona? Personally I don't agree in seducing her. _

_Erona can go to hell! She and the kid have been stealing away Joshua's attention for far too long! He is ours, and yet he pays more attention to them. I say we need to make sure the both of them disappear._

_That's horrible! Erona is a kind caring person. If we were to get hurt I doubt she would waste a second in healing us. She loves Linah more than anything, and seeing as you have failed to notice it, Joshua has only been spending more because we've been brooding over Linah not wanting to train with us!_

_Have not! Besides, we are the same person, if we are brooding; it is your fault too! _

_Fine. Now, if they don't come back by morning, we tell the others that we heard something but we thought it was just a dream._

_Sounds good._

And_ if Linah and Zadac are hurt, _we_ must apologize to them._

_Fine... here's hoping the brat and lizard get scared out of their pants but not hurt._

Tamora held her head in her hands as she tried – unsuccessfully – to stop the voices in her head from arguing.  
It was one thing to disagree with yourself, a completely different thing to have a whole internal war over what to do.

**LPOV  
**_We are actually doing this..._

_Of course we are actually doing this, child. You wanted to, so we are._

_Not what I meant. _Linah laughed and held on tighter to Zadac. _I mean, we didn't get caught, no one came after us... we are actually doing this._

She laughed again and loosened her grip ever so slightly as Belatona came into clear view.  
And a shocking view it was. Flames were engulfing the city slowly, as men women and children either hurried away from the fighting or ran in holding all different assortments of weapons.  
_Should we turn around? _Zadac asked, sounding concerned about something.

"No, just fly higher. Make it look like you are just a star in the night sky or like a bird." Linah said aloud as she continued to watch the battle rage on in fascination.

Zadac followed her request as they flew closer and closer to the war engaged city.  
They eventually were just outside the city's walls, watching the two sides fight for their lives.  
From every angle they saw more bloodshed, and if not that, there were flames consuming another building.  
War cries filled the air along with the crackling of flames, the shrieks of yet another person slaughtered, the screams of women and children as others are killed around them and the almost inaudible trampling of thousands of feet.  
The rider and dragon watched on in horror and amazement at the scene below.  
Never had they expected to see a battle. Sure Erona had told them they may _possibly _see one, but never anything of this magnitude was explained.  
Zadac flew over the city, allowing them to see more of the carnage.

They had just reached the west gate when, without warning, someone who had just delivered a fatal blow to the enemy looked up at the sky, directly at Zadac and Linah – who without realizing, had lowered down so much that it was obvious they weren't a star or bird of any sort.  
The man screamed something out and it was quickly screamed from more mouths.  
Arrows flew up, missing Zadac only by luck. One whizzed straight past Linah's ear, the feathers grazing her cheek as it went.

Without hesitating to think who these people may be, Linah pulled out her bow and quickly strung it.  
She had barely enough time to hold on before Zadac flew slightly higher to escape more arrows.  
When they were high enough that only the best archers would be able to come close to hitting them, Linah notched and arrow and shot directly at the crowd below.

Fortunately for the men below, Linah's hands were shaking badly and because she hadn't practiced firing arrows while airborne, her aim was off.  
Several of the arrows she shot ended up many metres away from where she had intended them to land.

Realizing her attempts to harm the yelling people, she slung the still strung bow over her arm and held onto Zadac for her life.  
_Get us out of here!_

But Zadac was frozen in a mixture of fear and surprise.  
Because even with the distance, it was obvious to him what the blue thing was that was headed in their direction.

* * *

**_Reviews?_**

**_I know it was uber short, but as a sorry for taking so long to update, I have TWO chapters for you all! :D  
The next chapter is longer._**

_**Also, don't forget if you are a Harry Potter fan, I have uploaded a HP-FF.**_

_**Random Song:  
**_Hero Of War - Rise Against

_**Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!**_


	25. Gone

**_Kvetha Fricai!  
_**

**_This is the next chapter, as promised. :D  
It's slightly longer, though I still feel it too short - but I was unable to add more._**

**_Enjoy, and don't forget to review!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Inheritance Cycle, they belong to CP. I do not own any characters other than those who I made._**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25 – Gone

**But Zadac was frozen in a mixture of fear and surprise.  
****Because even with the distance, it was obvious to him what the blue thing was that was headed in their direction.**

**EPOV  
**Eragon flew around with Saphira, waiting for the signal to drop down and join the battle.  
He hated waiting when he knew people below were dying while he and Saphira just sat up here not doing anything.  
_That was the signal.  
_Saphira instantly began flying down to the ground.

When they landed, Eragon was surprised to see a few houses had been set alight while he and Saphira had been spiralling above the city.  
Two men approached Eragon while another six went for Saphira.  
A blow to the head and the other to the chest and both men were dead. The ones that had tried to attack Saphira had all been knocked down and out by her swinging tail.

The fighting went on the whole time as they fought their way to where Arya had been when they saw her last.  
Another man lay bloodied at his feet, and another, and another.  
The Varden were winning.

Suddenly Saphira picked her head up, her head scanning the skies.  
_Can you hear them?  
_She asked as she turned slightly.

Eragon concentrated on any noise coming from where Saphira was looking.  
Mainly screaming and yelling.  
But the yelling was different.  
_There yelling out to us!_ Eragon quickly climbed up on Saphira's back and they shot off to where the noise was coming from.

From the sky Eragon could see more buildings covered in flame and more of the Varden dying and killing.  
He could also see a large group of the Varden; they all had their heads turned up to the sky.  
Eragon followed their line of sight and saw the one thing he wished he wouldn't.  
Flying in the air, higher than he and Saphira were, was a red dragon.

**JPOV  
**Joshua had woken earlier, after a sudden gust of cold wind caught him off guard.  
He had been unable to fall back to sleep, restlessly tossing and turning on the hard dusty ground.  
Tamora lay beside him; she had woken when the wind had hit her too. Her head was still in her hands even though she slept peacefully now.

Joshua turned his head to look at the sky.  
Not a star could be seen; even the moon had to fight its way through the thick smog.  
_Must be a fire in the forest.  
_Joshua thought to himself as he sat up slowly.

He was surprised to find that he could barely see a metres distance away.  
Eventually he stumbled across where their fire had been.  
"Brisingr." He muttered and the fire came back to life, illuminating the camp.  
Tamora stirred in her sleep, moving her hands away from her face.  
From the corner of his eye he saw something shift and just assumed it was Zadac, moving to shield Linah away from the bright light.

Sometimes, just the small gestures of love that Zadac and Linah would do for each other got him wondering, was it love that he had for Tamora?  
Sure it was a complete different type of love, Zadac and Linah loved each other because they were like twins, just split into two different species.  
The love that Joshua possibly had for Tamora wasn't family love... but what if it wasn't love at all? Was it lust? Was it the desire for companionship?

Joshua and Tamora had both been away from civilization for so long, that it was completely plausible that they both clung to the nearest person they could.  
When Joshua had met Linah, he clung to her too but in a way that a concerned older brother would for their little sister. Then when Tamora had come along, Tamora who was around Joshua's age, Tamora who was in the same situation, Tamora who even with her flaws seemed better than any woman he had met.  
It was completely plausible that they were just two lonely beings who were drawn to each other from that loneliness.  
Perhaps when the group made it to the Varden, Joshua would be able to see if he had acted out of loneliness or if it was love that brought him and Tamora together.

Joshua's thoughts had made him tired enough by just trying to work them out that he was able to lay back down next to Tamora and close his eyes as he the heat from the new fire warmed his body.

**LPOV  
**_Zadac! Move!  
_Linah screamed, not knowing that a blue dragon was flying in their direction.  
_Zadac! I swear to GOD, if you do not move, I am jumping off and making a run for it!  
_Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Zadac, much to Linah's relief, spun around and began flying away as quick as he could.  
She tried to make sense of the images and thoughts that swirled around in his mind but just as she began to get a look at something or hear something, it would be overrun by the other things.

They had just reached the edge of the city's walls when Zadac turned quickly, causing Linah to almost fall from her position on his shoulders.  
Arrows were once again rocketing through the air causing the dragon and rider to move about in the air to avoid them.  
Eventually, Zadac was so close to the ground that if Linah were to hang off his tail, her feet would be able to just touch the ground.  
Another arrow was fired and Zadac swerved to the right, the arrow missing him by a metre but in his haste to avoid the arrow, Linah had slipped and was now trying to cling to his scales.  
_LINAH!_ Zadac cried out in distress as he reduced his speed and lowered to the ground.

The sudden stop caused what was left of Linah's grip to falter and she fell to the ground with an audible _thud_ and the sound of her groaning in pain.

She had broken something in her lower arm, perhaps her hand. Right now though, she couldn't care less. Right now, all she wanted and _needed_ to do was to get up off her butt and start running.

And that's what she did, she ran!  
Her legs were moving so quick that the dust had built up and was almost obscuring her view.  
Her breathing was fast and ragged; her eyes wide with fear, her mouth wide open in shock and her heard hammering faster than hummingbirds' wings.  
Linah was afraid to look back for two reasons. One, she would trip. And two, because she was scared that she would see men on horses chasing after her.

Her eyes were stinging because of the wind that was drying them out.  
She closed her eyes and the second she did, tears started streaming out of the corners of her eyes and mixing in with her hair that was blown back by the speed of her running.  
_I just wanted to understand why she wouldn't let us... I didn't know..._

Zadac had disappeared from her sight but she kept on running.  
_The lake!_ She thought suddenly. _Zadac will go to the lake surely.  
_Linah would have asked for herself where he would go except she couldn't get in. It was like he was blocking his thoughts, most likely trying to figure out his own.

* * *

Linah had managed to escape the people following her by performing a tricky bit of magic that had left her thoroughly drained for energy – so much that she was only just able to reach the lake before she fainted from fatigue.

When Linah opened her eyes the sky was a smoky light blue, and a before she could fully open her eyes, a great silver eye appeared right above her face.  
_Linah! You're okay!  
_Zadac gleefully exclaimed raising his head.  
_You're whiter than I am! What happened?_

"Magic... too much magic." She groaned, holding her throbbing head.  
Through the bond Linah could feel Zadac's reluctance to tell her something.  
She shot him a questioning look and saw his eyes grow sad.  
"What is it?" She asked suddenly feeling very ill.

_Before I found you, I went looking for the others._ He hesitated, looking away from Linah as he did. _The fire was still burning but...  
_To Linah, it felt like a rope was being wrapped around her heart and throat.  
_They were gone._

The rope-like feeling that she had been feeling suddenly became worse, as did her headache and the ache of her body.  
The last thing she saw was the smoky light blue sky as she heard it over and over in her mind.  
_They're gone..._

* * *

**_*GASP!*  
What is your reaction to this? Tell in a review. :P_**

**_Hope you enjoyed and I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can - keep in mind I have school, which equals assignments and homework too... :(_**

_**Random Song:  
**It's Hard To Say - The Used_

_**Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!**_


	26. In The Fire's Glow

**_Kvetha Fricaya._**

**_I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I know I am not very consistant when it comes to updates, but like most humans, I have other stuff that I need to do (like Christmas shopping)._**

**_Anyway... _**

**_ON WITH THE SHOW!  
_****_Enjoy, and don't forget to review!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Inheritance Cycle, they belong to CP. I do not own any characters other than those who I made._**

* * *

**Chapter 26 – In The Fire's Glow**

**The last thing she saw was the smoky light blue sky as she heard it over and over in her mind.  
**_**They're gone...**_

Linah was awoken by the blinding pain in her left arm.  
Her thoughts were a jumbled mess, she was still feeling weak after using so much of her energy and she couldn't find Zadac's thoughts in her own.  
"Zadac!" She cried out as she shot up. Her eyes were now wide as she searched around her for any sign of him.  
It was dark out and the lack of light made searching for her dragon harder than usual.  
"ZADAC!" She screamed again.  
The pure fear that was racing through her body was causing her breaths to come out short and pushing her heart into overdrive.

_Shh. Child, I'm fine.  
_Instantly Linah felt herself calm.  
_I didn't mean to be away when you awoke. I'm sorry I scared you._

_How long have I been out?_

_Nearly three days. It's surprising you didn't die. Child, promise me you will never use that much of your energy again, I was scared that you wouldn't wake._

_I promise._ Linah felt bad for having been as foolish as she had been.  
If they hadn't gone to Belatona she and Zadac would never have had to flee for their lives, in doing so almost dying anyway.  
_They're really gone... _She thought to mostly herself after a while.  
She looked at the area around her again, tears forming in her eyes.  
If they were, a fire would be burning, Erona would be next to her telling her that Zadac had just gone for a quick fly around, Joshua and Tamora would be on the other side of the camp talking quietly to each other.  
_But where?_

_It is possible that they noticed we were gone and decided to go looking for us. They could be out there now, just searching for us._

"That's where you went..." Linah croaked out, her throat and mouth were nearly completely dry.

_Yes. But I'm too tired to continue searching now.  
_Linah went to move her left arm from her lap but she had barely lifted it when it all started hurting again, and when she placed it back down, the pain in her arm once again filling her every thought.  
Unable to stop herself, she cried out in agony.  
_Child, you are hurt! _

_Oh really? I didn't notice!  
_She snapped back, instantly feeling sorry for doing so.  
Zadac landed next to her, immediately curling himself around her and making a tent using his wing.  
Within a few minutes he was lightly snoring causing small puffs of smoke to come from his nostrils.  
Linah just lay there on her back, staring unseeingly at Zadac's milky white wing. Soon she too was asleep.

**EroPOV  
**The sun had risen high in the sky by the time Erona or any of the others woke up.

A slight breeze blew tendrils of Erona's hair around her face as she moved to sit up, the sky was its usual endless blue, with only a few clouds scattered across it. It seemed as if the smoke from Belatona that had filled the sky with its grey haze had been blown away completely.  
But still Erona could feel something was amiss.  
She listened closely to the birds in the sky and trees around the camp, none sang of the presence of a shining white dragon as they had been since the day Zadac had hatch.

Joshua swore loudly and Erona looked around to find the reason for his curse.  
Her eyes swept their camp.  
"Barzûl!"  
Erona stood up and stared in the direction of Belatona  
"They've gone to Belatona." She informed Joshua causing him to utter a few more harsh words.

_We should have just told them there was a war being waged in Belatona, maybe then they wouldn't have gone.  
_Joshua told Erona using his mind because he was unsure whether Erona wanted Tamora to know of the situation – if she did, she'd tell Tamora herself.  
She had shown him what she had seen of Belatona the evening before after returning to the group.  
Joshua had informed her of the rumours he had heard prior to fleeing into the Spine of a dragon hatching and that they were working for the Varden.  
Even knowing that, they decided that if Linah were to go to the Varden now, she would be in danger because they would not waste an instant knowing they had another dragon rider and they would try and take Galbatorix in his castle – something they knew Linah wasn't ready for.

_Maybe... Maybe, she is with the Varden now._

_If it is so, we must arrive without delay to the Varden to ensure that they do not rush her into battle._

_I'll tell Tamora of our hasty departure. You should start gathering up our belongings to be ready to leave._

Erona nodded and they both went to do as they had planned.

**LPOV  
**Zadac and Linah had just returned to their makeshift camp by Leona Lake as the sun set, casting an orange glow on Zadac's scales.  
They had been looking for the others the entire of the last two days and the night. They had hoped to find something that would show them at least in what direction the others were headed in, but they came up empty handed.  
During the night they thought they might be able to see a campfire burning below, but their tiring search was in vain because they found nothing besides the fact that they could both see well in the dark even from the height at which they often flew at.

As Linah sat staring into the depths of the small fire she had managed to make using magic, a single tear escaped her eyes and fell down her cheek and onto the ground.

_Child. We mustn't give up hope. _Zadac told her as she slumped in the saddle that was becoming far too tight for Zadac to wear. Another few days and it would be of as much use as a bent sword in battle.  
_Tomorrow I believe we must go to Belatona. You will have to go on foot and I shall fly high above the clouds and wait until you tell me if it is okay or not to join the people there._

"But they are barbaric! They attacked us without us provoking them to do so." Linah yelled both aloud and in her mind.  
She stared wordlessly into Zadac's silvery eyes. His emotions were enough to show her they needed to do this.  
"I suppose it was inevitable..." Linah announced as she scratched Zadac under his jaw. "I might have enough water to survive, but sooner or later I would run out of food. I'd starve unless we moved on."

Their fire was still burning late into the night as Linah lay awake staring up at the sky. She was sitting against Zadac who was fast asleep.  
She sat there with the only sounds being the fire crackling every now and then and the steady rhythmic breathing of Zadac behind her.  
Everything seemed so surreal in the glow of the fire. Zadac's scales had a red tint to them from the flames and her own skin seemed a warmer colour.  
_Linah. _Zadac said through their mental link causing her to turn to see what was wrong.  
But Zadac was still sound asleep.

"I'm right here Zadac." She smiled and moved so she was lying down.  
Just as Lianh was drifting off to sleep, she looked up at the stars and asked herself; _where could they be? _

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
The next chapter will hopefully be out soon, I'll try and get one before Christmas for you guys and gals. :) _**

**_Just incase I don't get another chapter up before Christmas:  
I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas, that you get all the presents you wanted and that you enjoy the Christmas food (it's the best kind of food in my opinion)._**

**_Don't forget to review. :D_**

_**Random Song:  
**Goldmine Valentine - The Bigger Lights_

_**Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!**_


End file.
